Would You Rather? I'd Rather Not
by she got out alive
Summary: The Titans play would you rather. What happens when Speedy, Aqualad and a depressed Kid Flash join the party. Chaos, perhaps? Will Beast Boy ever admit he is not the God of Sexiness? And will Robin and Raven ever stop arguing? Centered around RobinxRaven
1. Starting The Game

she got out alive with a new story! Woo! This is a Rob/Rae, BB/Star not sure about Cyborg, you know what, it'll be a Cy/Cy, he won't be paired with anyone . . . yet. Anyway if you don't like the pairings, whatever. You read the summary and were interested. Also, I just want to ask that I want some reviews before I continue, at least 10 or more, okay? Constructive criticism is welcome, just no 'this should be Rob/Star' or 'should be a BB/Rae', because I won't listen. I may add some, but nothing major. Now look at me I'm just blabbing on and on, so I'll shut up. Have fun reading!

xxx

"Okay, I have the best idea ever!" Beast Boy practically screamed at the other Titans.

"Shoot." Robin told him

"Please don't." Raven asked the green changeling. She really was not in the mood for one of Beast Boy's 'great' ideas, but the changeling just ignored her.

"Here goes, what if we played an extreme game of would you rather?" Beast Boy 'shot' the idea out to the other Titans. They were too old for those games now, they were all aged around 17, almost adults. They no longer wore their uniforms 24/7; right now they just wore casual clothing. Beast Boy wore a pair of jeans, hanging dangerously low and a blue T-Shirt, Cyborg, well he's a half robot man, so he doesn't really own any clothes, which means wasn't wearing any clothes . . . Anyway Robin on the other hand was, he was wearing black jeans, not as low riding as Beast Boy's, with a red T-shirt. The girls, well Starfire still modeled the extremely high purple boots, but the mini skirt was denim instead of the shiny purple it was before. The top she was wearing was extremely tight, and was white with a bedazzled pink heart on it. In her hair was a pink barrette. Raven was almost the exact opposite, she wore black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Her hair was exactly the same as it always was; the way she wanted it to be. Raven thought trying to pretty up your hair was pointless.

"Aren't we kind of too old for those games Beast Boy?" Robin asked not wanting to play.

"That's why instead of only choosing which one you'd rather do, you also have to do it." Beast Boy explained.

"So it like the Truth or Dare and Would You Rather wrapped up into one?" Starfire asked Beast Boy with her improved grammar. Over the years it had gotten better, though it wasn't perfect.

"Exactly. You guys in?" Beast Boy asked.

"You bet." Cyborg said.

"Okay, it sounds like fun." Starfire agreed to play, which left Raven and Robin.

Robin thought about it for a few seconds. "What the hell." Robin finally said, how bad could it be? "I'm in."

All eyes fell on Raven who was making her way towards the door. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see the other Titans looking at her. "I'm tired, so I'm just going to-"

"No you're not. You're going to play with the rest of us, if you want to or not." Cyborg said clicking a button on his arm. The only door out slid closed, that left the window. _'Wait a minute, I can teleport, you're so stupid Raven.' _Raven thought to herself.

"You know I can teleport right?" Raven asked him. Cyborg frowned, he had forgotten about that.

"Awww, c'mon Raven, please play!" Raven just looked at Beast Boy in complete disgust.

"I am not playing," she stated firmly.

"You know Raven," Cyborg started. "You can give Beast Boy any two choices you want and he'll have to do one of 'em."

"They can be as embarrassing or as horrible as you want." Robin added. Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy.

"Fine." She said sitting back down.

"Yessssssss!" Beast Boy shouted happily and started doing a happy dance.

"Is it too late to back out?" Raven whispered to Robin. He nodded his head. Raven scowled. "Shit."

"You'll live." Robin assured her.

"I'm going first." Beast Boy announced. "Raven . . ."

"Okay maybe not." Robin said, now unsure. Raven just groaned and waited for her punishment.

"Raven, would you rather sing and dance along to Barbie Girl in your underwear or drink a smoothie made out of coffee, tofu, mustard, syrup and orange juice?"

"Are you kidding me? I am not doing either." Raven said.

"You back out, then you've got to do them both." Beast Boy said smirking.

"What! That's not in the rules!" Raven shouted at him.

"They are no rules Rae." Robin told her. Raven turned to the other three titans, who all nodded their heads in agreement.

Raven sighed. "I'll take number two."

"Awww, I was looking forward to seeing you in your underwear." Robin teased Raven. Starfire glared at Raven, jealous of the attention Robin was giving her.

"Looks like you'll never will either." Raven growled back at the group's leader. She then got up and followed Beast Boy to the kitchen to drink her smoothie. Raven watched in horror as Beast Boy blended everything together, in the end if was a sickly shade of brown. Beast Boy handed her a glass full.

"Last chance. You can still dance and sing to-" Beast Boy was cut off mid-sentence.

"No way. I am not singing or dancing to that crap. Especially, not in my underwear." Raven said, holding the lumpy brown liquid to her lips.

"Okay, but you have to drink it _all_." Said Beast Boy.

Raven closed her eyes and swallowed. While she was drinking she heard Beast Boy say. "You've already gotten most of it down! Just don't think about the brownness, or the orange juice pulp, and just forget about the tofu chunks!"

Raven ignored him and in a few seconds, the cup was empty. Raven swallowed some spit a few times to get rid of the after taste, but then she felt the smoothie come back up. She wasn't going to puke, so Raven just swallowed it right back down again. Then she coughed and held her tongue out her mouth.

"Ack," she coughed again. "That was the worst thing I ever drank in my entire life. Beast Boy you are officially banned from the kitchen!" She shouted angrily. Beast Boy just smiled in content.

"Your turn Raven." Cyborg said. "And you can't choose the person who just dared you."

"Really?" Raven sounded almost disappointed, wait she was disappointed. "Okay then, . . .Starfire, would you rather lick Beast Boy's foot or mouth?"

"Well, I do not want to do the licking of his foot, but if I lick his mouth, wouldn't that almost be kissing him?"

"Pretty much." Raven said "Pick you're choice foot or mouth."

"I guess his mouth then." Starfire faced Beast Boy, regretting what she was going to do. She leaned in on Beast Boy's face and ran her tongue across his mouth; he took this as a great opportunity to kiss her. While her face was still close, he pinned her to the couch underneath him and pressed his lips to her half open mouth. He turned his head to the side and kissed her a bit more aggressively, turning it into a one-sided make out session. When he finally moved off of her, she sat up and glared at him. "You are such a, a . . ."

"Jerk?" Raven offered.

"Moron?" Robin gave an answer as well.

"Douchebag!" Starfire screamed at the green changeling.

"Whoa, Star that's um," Robin didn't know what to say.

"Some strong language there." Raven said also surprised. Starfire wasn't the kind of girl to swear usually it was Raven. But this time, Starfire was fuming.

"It's your turn, hehe." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head nervously, backing away from the angry tamaranian girl.

"You know Beast Boy, you really shouldn't have done that." Raven said. "She can kick your ass in a fight any day."

"Yeah, you're screwed man." Cyborg patted him on the back.

"Wait!" Robin stopped Starfire from attacking Beast Boy. "No titan is to be hurt until the game is over, unless it is part of the dare. Then, and only then, you can kill Beast Boy, got it?"

Starfire growled something, then turned and sat beside Cyborg, quietly cussing under her breath. Then Cyborg leaned over and whispered something into Starfire's ear. The alien girl looked up at Robin, with a devious smile on her face. "Robin, would you rather let Beast Boy or Raven take off your pants?"

"I-" Robin began but Starfire wasn't done yet. "And, they have to do it with their teeth, nothing else, just their teeth." Starfire finished, earning a fist pound from Cyborg and an angry 'What!' from Robin, Raven and Beast Boy. The three titans turned to Cyborg.

Cyborg put his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me! That last part was all her!" He said pointing at Starfire, who was smiling triumphantly.

All three titans, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy, looked at each other in complete horror. Then Beast Boy pushed Raven into Robin's arms and backed away. "I'm not doing it!" he shouted. "This is woman's work."

Raven glared at Beast Boy, then she looked at Starfire and Cyborg, who were laughing at the two birds. Finally Raven looked over at Robin. He still had Raven in his arms and was looking at Raven in the same way she was looking at him, in shock and disbelief.

Raven raised a hand and asked. "What if I don't want to do this?"

"Too bad, a dare's a dare." Beast Boy said and joined in on Cyborg and Starfire's laughter.

Robin looked at the others. "Can I have a new dare? Please?"

"Nope," Cyborg said. "Raven has to pull down your pants with her teeth and that's final."

"Have fun." Beast Boy said waggling his eyebrows.

Robin looked at Raven, not knowing what to say, but his face said it all, the look on it read 'I'm _really _sorry'. So Raven just swore as she sank to her knees.

_'I'm going to get them back for this one.'_ Raven thought miserably. Then she heard Beast Boy say. "Be creative!" And she almost killed the green titan, almost.

xxx

Again I want at least 10 or more reviews before I continue, so review!


	2. Awkward

Thanks for reviewing! 12 reviews. Now, as you wanted, chapter 2! Its kind of short, but still have fun reading. Hope you like it. Actually I don't care if you like it or not, I'm just happy I finished this chapter. May be a while for chapter 3 . . . oh well don't want this story to end too fast. Review! Can you guys get up to 20? 25? Thanks, -she got out alive

xxx

Raven had somehow managed to unbutton his pants. Robin had no idea how she did it, but now she was pulling the zipper down in her teeth. She had been struggling for few _very_ awkward minutes, with a few laughs from the other titans along the way, but now the hard part and the most embarrassing, was over. This was really the worst dare that had come up yet.

With Raven this close to . . . lets just say _Robin_; it was surprising that the titans leader had managed to keep a straight face. If Robin were Beast Boy, he'd be thinking '_I better not get a boner. I better not get a boner. I better not get a boner.' _Thank god Robin was more mature than that. He was, wasn't he?

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen Raven do, actually this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Cyborg commented quietly about the situation between the two titans.

"I bet Robin likes it." Beast Boy said a little too loudly. He earned a glare for both Robin and Raven. Robin took it better than Raven did though. The half demon girl got up and pulled Robin's pants straight down to his ankles to speed up the process and then walked over to the smirking green titan and pushed him, tipping him backwards off his perch. An annoyed 'ouch' could be heard coming from behind the couch.

"Thanks." Robin said after noticing his blue-checkered boxers had been revealed to the others. He tried to pull up his pants, but fell fat on his face. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy started laughing; even Raven was smiling, at the fallen titan.

"Ha ha very funny." Robin muttered. Raven offered him a hand. He grabbed it and pulled her down on top of him. She looked at him in surprise; he was wearing a cocky grin. Raven's surprised look vanished and was replaced with a glare. Then she actually laughed. She punched him in the shoulder and he punched her back. They started wrestling in a way up until Cyborg said. "Can you two stop flirting with each other and let us get on with it?"

"We aren't-" Cyborg gave Raven a look. "We are not flirting." Raven stated clearly. She got off Robin's lap and sat on the couch, without saying a word. Robin followed after her.

He was attempting to pull up his pants for real this time when Beast Boy said. "No you have to keep your pants _off_ for the rest of the game."

"What! I am not!" Robin shouted.

"Yep keep em down bird boy." Cyborg grinned.

Robin muttered something and pulled his pants completely off. "Happy?" He asked and sat down away from Raven.

"You're turn." Raven reminded him after a few moments of silence.

"Right . . . Cyborg," Robin smirked, payback time. "Would you rather eat tofu with a spoon or a fork?"

"But that means I have to eat tofu either way!" Cyborg cried.

"That's pretty much the point." Robin said.

"B-but," He sighed. "Spoon." Cyborg said in defeat. He dragged his feet over to the kitchen. Robin took out a plate with tofu on it and stuck a spoon in it.

"Eat up." Robin crossed his arms and waited. Cyborg's hand shook as he raised the spoon to his mouth.

"I can't do it!" Cyborg slammed the spoon down on the table.

Robin tapped his foot impatiently. "You have to."

The metal man closed his eyes and brought the food to his mouth. He spooned it in bit after bit and finally the sickly white colored tofu was in his stomach. Cyborg burped. He smiled. "That wasn't so-" Cyborg's stomach lurched. "I-I think I'm gonna be . . ." He ran out of the room with his hand covering his mouth.

"I guess we wait until friend Cyborg returns." Starfire said.

Beast Boy inched closer to Star. "What do ya wanna do?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna . . . make out?" Beast Boy puckered his lips.

"I think Starfire has had enough of that already." Raven said putting up a barrier between the two. Beast Boy's lips met the wall instead of the alien girl's mouth. He turned his head.

"What about you Raven?" Beast Boy smiled, trying to look appealing.

Raven half laughed. "No way. I am definitely **not** kissing you." She said moving away from the green boy with the _way_ overactive hormones.

"Then what about about Birdie-boy?" Beast Boy said.

"What!" Raven and Robin shouted in surprise simultaneously.

"Yeah sure." Beast Boy smirked. "You can't be just friends after that dare. I mean look how close you were to his-"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted. She fisted her hands at her sides, holding them so tightly her knuckles had gone white.

"Fine, deny it. But the love ninja will prove you wrong. Now you see me, now you don't." Beast Boy jumped to the floor humming the mission impossible theme song. He looked at the other titans suspiciously, trying to be obscure, unseen and sneaky. Beast Boy rolled onto the floor, as he hit there was a cracking sound. "Ahh, ouch that hurt!" He cried out in pain, then he realized. "Goddamit! I just blew my cover."

"Looks like dumbass here needs to work on his ninja skills." Raven said.

"Jerk!" Beast Boy shouted. Then whispered. "Must be silent, must be silent, must be silent . . . ha I'm silent! Shit! I'm not silent." The green titan said to himself.

Then Cyborg walked into the room. "Now _that_ was real white trash. Tofu How can BB eat that stuff?" He said and looked around the room. "Where is that little grass stain anyway?"

"I have no-how the hell did you get that?" Robin shouted at Beast Boy, who had Robin's Bo staff in his hand.

"Hiya!" Beast Boy shouted and whapped Raven with the Bo staff in the butt, making her jump into Robin's arms in surprise. "The love ninja strikes again." Beast Boy said twirling Robin's weapon in his hand, accidentally he wacked himself in the face with it. "Ow." He said rubbing his forehead.

When Raven realized she was still in Robin's arms she jumped out of his grip and moved away. "I won't ask." Cyborg said. "Now it's my turn! Mmmm . . . who shall I pick?"

xxx

Review for chapter 3!


	3. So Not Sexy

Here's chapter 3. There was one idea given by _darkangle5_ and it was similar to what I wanted to do in the story. So _darkangle5_, half of your idea will be here, but altered. I am going to start adding some Starfire hate towards Raven. Guess why? You'll find out in later chapters. The end of this one maybe? I'll try to put up chapter 4 faster than this one was. Read, review, steal a car, chug a bottle of tequila, pour sticky crap in someone's hair, whatever makes you smile . . . or drunk. Just don't kill anyone. You'll be in some pretty deep sh*t for that one, just saying. Not like I did anything like that . . .

xxx

Cyborg drummed his finger against his chin. "I will pick . . ." He looked at each titan. "Beast Boy."

"Yes! I love it when it's my turn!" Beast Boy said, practically jumping in the air with excitement. "Hit me with your best shot Cy."

"My pleasure. Beast Boy, would you rather wear Starfire's uniform or Raven's for the rest of the game?" The half robot man asked.

"You call that a dare? " He shook his head. "Well, I'm not wearing Raven's stuff, it's creepy, so I'm wearing Star's." Beast Boy decided and walked off to the tameran girl's room to retrieve the clothing.

"Who do you think friend Beast Boy pick for a dare next?" Starfire asked trying to start a conversation.

"I bet he'll pick Raven." Said Cyborg.

"Me too, or maybe Robin." Starfire guessed.

"I think Raven." Robin said.

Raven crossed her arms. "He better not pick me or I'll-" She was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"I'm back!" He shouted from the doorway. Then he posed and tried to look attractive in the outrageous purple outfit by narrowing his eyes. "Don't I look sexy?"

Raven rolled her eyes, and Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing. Robin managed to stop laughing for a second to say. "Maybe to some pedophile on the street wanting to rape any weirdo that comes along."

"Shh, don't say things like that. There are little kids around here, don't set a bad example." Beast Boy scolded.

"The only one around here who is even close to being a little kid is you. You might not even be mature enough for that title." Raven said frowning at the ridiculous position the green changeling was in. He had not given up on looking good and had his arm placed behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Give it up!" Cyborg shouted at him, laughing still. "You look like shit!"

Beast Boy fake sobbed. "That hurts my feelings! Why doesn't anyone appreciate me?"

"Probably because you look like a gay slut." Raven said monotonously, still keeping a straight face. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire burst out laughing.

"Don't say things like that. You're being mean!" Beast Boy shook his head disapprovingly.

"Actually it's called being honest, genius." Raven said leaning back into the couch.

"Well I don't care, because I look sexy." Beast Boy said blowing a kiss at Starfire. He turned and started dancing pervertedly, then began singing. "I look sexy, I'm so sexy. I look sexy, I'm so sexy. I look sexy, I'm so-"

"Say it one more time, and I'll hurt you." Raven's eyes flashed when she warned him. But Beast Boy didn't care. He went up close to her face and yelled.

"SEXY!"

"That's it!" Raven lunged at Beast Boy and grabbed him by the neck.

Beast Boy managed to choke out. "He-lp! Rob-in! She's ch-choking me-e!"

"Raven! Let go of Beast Boy!" Robin pried her hands off the Beast Boy's neck and grabbed her from behind, holding her by her waist. Robin had Raven in tight hold and when the demon girl couldn't reach him, despite her struggles, the green changeling thought it was safe to speak.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and said almost directly at Raven. "I guess she can't handle my sexiness."

Raven shouted something and ripped herself out of Robin's iron hold, trying to hit Beast Boy. But Robin was too fast. He grabbed her before she could do any damage to Beast Boy and held her still with difficulty.

"Let go!" Raven screamed and blindly kicked back, trying to get out of Robin's grasp. She accidentally kicked him in the shin and Robin released her instantly, clutching his leg in pain. Beast Boy shrieked and jumped behind the couch in fear. Lucky for the green boy, Robin recovered quickly and grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her back.

"Raven! Quit it! He can't help being an idiot!" Robin shouted holding her against him. Raven looked at Beast Boy, who was looking their direction and making a heart shape around them. Robin and Raven didn't realize this, but the two did look like they were sharing a loving embrace. Robin's arms were wrapped around Raven tightly and his face was up against her neck. But this way only to keep her killing Beast Boy . . . right?

"He's more than an idiot." Raven said giving Beast Boy a murderous glare. She tried to move but she couldn't, Robin still had his arms locked around her. "Can you let go of me?"

"Will you hurt and or kill Beast Boy if I do?" Robin asked.

"There's a possibility." Raven answered him.

"Good enough." Robin said, letting her go. Raven started walking towards Beast Boy and looked as if she'd continue on straight past him, but she turned and kicked him hard in the crotch, then kept on walking. Cyborg and Starfire laughed at his pain and Robin grinned, satisfied; Raven wasn't the only one annoyed at Beast Boy. Not to mention extremely pissed at him as well.

Over on the floor, Beast Boy was curled in the fetal position, clutching his injured area in a grimace. He managed to say painfully. "You . . . bitch."

Raven spun around and asked with eyes practically glowing red. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Beast Boy said innocently.

"Really? I thought you said something else." She snarled.

"Nope, I'm not lying. Cross my heart and hope to die." He said, making the motion of crossing his heart, and then he laid his hand back on the floor, unprotected.

"Hope to die? Is that really a smart choice of words?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it, it really isn't very smar-ow!" He cried out in pain. Raven had stepped on his hand and a loud crunch had sounded from it. "Dude! What the hell was that for?"

Raven didn't answer; she just sat down on the couch quietly and crossed her arms across her chest. Beast Boy muttered something about her and got up, then said. "You know, it hurts when you step on people's fingers."

"Oh, really?" Raven asked with mock surprise. "It didn't occur to me."

"I guess _you_ wouldn't know." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't hurt, you probably don't even have feelings . . . that means you wouldn't have feelings for anyone either."

Raven stood up and walked over to Beast Boy. She clenched her fist and held it up near the green changeling's face. "You might want to watch what you say."

"So you do have feelings, feelings for someone, perhaps? For who?" Beast Boy inquired, with a smile now spread across his face.

'_I bet she has some negative feelings for someone green right now.'_ Robin thought, while Raven frowned. "I didn't say that. I didn't say anything close to that! I don't like anyone!"

"You lips say you don't, but your eyes say you do." Beast Boy said, trying to act superior and more intelligent.

Raven looked at him confused. "My eyes say they-what? Wait, that's some TV sitcom soap opera crap you saw last week!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "So. It's still true." He said.

"No it isn't!" Raven cried out in exasperation.

"Whatever. I know you like someone." Beast Boy said, studying her face, as if he was trying to figure out who that person was. "You couldn't like me, you hate me."

"You noticed?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"You don't like Cyborg. You guys are like brother and sister. If you liked Starfire, you'd be lesbian and I don't think you are." Beast Boy said. That left one titan. "So you must like Robin."

Raven didn't answer. She didn't say anything. So Beast Boy said something. "Well?"

"I don't." Raven said.

"Really? Prove it." He said smiling mischievously. "Prove it by kissing me."

"No! Never!" Raven cried out disgusted, and backed away from him.

'_It isn't that bad . . .' _Starfire thought. After thinking about what she just thought, the tameran girl was glad no one knew what she was thinking

"Then you like him." Beast Boy said.

"No." Raven said, wondering what Beast Boy was trying to do.

"Yes. Yes you do." He said. "If you don't like him, then kiss him."

"What?" Raven's voice cracked. She backed up another step, another step too far. The demon girl lost her balance and fell backwards landing in Robin's lap, making it even more awkward than it was before between the two during this conversation.

"Yep." Beast Boy said. "You two avoided kissing last time and this time you won't. Cyborg, Starfire and I will make sure of it." He said and the one titan nodded in agreement. Starfire however held up, but Beast Boy didn't notice.

"As I said before you two can't be just friends after that dare, you guys were pretty close to begin with anyway. This is more like a favor from me to you." Beast Boy went on. "Anyway it couldn't be that bad. Robin's got to be a good kisser. Are you Birdie-Boy?" He asked turning to the team's leader.

"Um . . ." Robin got quiet; a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"Wait, I need to ask you this first," Beast Boy looked to Raven, then back and forth between the two birds. "Would you kiss Robin if you had the chance, even if you didn't have to?"

Raven opened her mouth, but no words came from it. Cyborg and Starfire leaned in, both getting interested, Beast Boy tapped his foot impatiently, wanting an answer, and more importantly, the other person very much involved, Robin, was also listening.

Beast Boy asked again. "Well, would you?"

"I-" Raven stuttered. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes." Beast Boy grinned. "And Robin has to answer it too. Robin, would you kiss Raven on your own free will?"

Neither of the two even wanted to answer the question. Then Robin spoke up, but he didn't say what Beast Boy wanted to hear. "Isn't there something else we could do?"

Beast Boy thought about it for a second. "Yes. There is. You could kiss each other, for I don't know, three minutes."

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me." Raven said not believing what he was saying. She groaned and slapped herself in the face when Beast Boy shook his head and said. "Not kidding."

"We don't have to." Robin said, but he sounded unsure of himself.

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yeah you do, because I dare Raven to kiss you or for Raven to let you, Robin, kiss her and it has to be for at least three minutes or more."

"No!" Someone cried out. But it wasn't Raven or Robin; it was Starfire.

xxx

Review. Should I ask or is it kind of obvious, because every chapter I ask it and it might be annoying. I find it annoying, but it reminds you to review. But what if you don't want to review, well, you should and I probably sound like an idiot and the more I talk, I mean write, I sound more and more stupid. I probably also sound stupid because I didn't erase my mistake that I made one sentence ago . . . so it'd be smart to stop typing. Not forever, I mean like on this chapter . . . I'm so stupid. But not that stupid.


	4. Kiss Already

Here's chapter 4. I wrote it up quick, so you guys wouldn't have to wait. Star is a bit ooc, but who cares, I really don't like her very much anyway. Don't hate me because of it! Okay, fine I don't mind her, she can just get on my nerves sometimes, jeez. Anyway, let me stop blabbing on and get on with my annoying author's note that I write before very chapter. *Ahem* Will the birds kiss? You've got to read to find out. I want 50 reviews before I continue and if you're a Rob/Rae fan, I have a feeling you'll review.

xxx

_Last Chapter:_

_"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me." Raven said not believing what he was saying. She groaned and slapped herself in the face when Beast Boy shook his head and said. "Not kidding."_

_"We don't have to." Robin said, but he sounded unsure of himself._

_Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yeah you do, because I dare Raven to kiss you or for Raven to let you, Robin, kiss her and it has to be for at least three minutes or more."_

_"No!" Someone cried out. But it wasn't Raven or Robin; it was Starfire._

xxx

The tameran girl clamping her hand over her mouth and mumbling 'Did I say that out loud?' was what Raven expected to happen. But it didn't. This wasn't a slip of the tongue. Starfire looked angry . . . or what was that word?

Jealous. That's what Starfire looked like to Robin, and he had seen that look on her before. When Kitten made him endure that one night taking her to prom, she wore that face all night long. He rarely thought about Starfire anymore. His thoughts were mainly about a different female titan. He liked _that_ girl. And wouldn't admit it. It was only Cyborg that noticed how much Robin liked that girl, and whenever Robin showed the slightest bit of affection for her, Cyborg would point it out and make the team's leader shout in denial. Robin always said the same thing, which was: 'No I don't!' And Cyborg would always say . . .

"What do you mean, no?" Beast Boy cried out. "A dare's a dare and even if it's not yours, you can't have the dared people not do it!" Beast Boy said to Starfire, proud of his dare, not wanting anyone to stop it from happening or changing it. Then started to mutter quietly to himself, shaking his head. "Stupid . . . alien girl . . . my kick-ass awesome dare . . . stopped . . . bitchy thing to do . . . love ninja will not stand for it."

Raven slipped out of Robin's lap and said. "While you guys do that, I'm just going to go to the kitchen to make tea." Then she walked over to the kitchen.

Robin watched her walk away, smiling. He liked the way she walked. Her legs weren't super long, but they weren't short. They were there own perfect length that gave Raven an extra something when she walked. Robin could barely restrain himself from bringing his gaze just a bit higher than her legs . . .

Robin mentally slapped himself. _'What the hell are you doing Robin?' _He asked himself and managed to rip his eyes away from the demon girl. After realizing how hard it was to look away he slapped his face - for real this time - out of frustration. Why couldn't he take his eyes off of her?

'_Because you like her.' _A part of his mind said. The rest of his brain said that he didn't._ 'Do!' 'Don't!' 'Do!' 'Don't!' 'Do!' 'Don't!' _It was an endless argument that he had with himself all the time. Robin rubbed his forehead and looked up to see Cyborg shaking his head. He had been watching the whole time, thinking. _'He's got it so bad for her. If only he knew . . . ah, never mind.' _Then he mouthed, "You like her"

Robin shook his head and answered back using the same method of communication, "No I don't"

The half robot man raised an eyebrow, unbelieving. Robin just looked away and Cyborg smirked at this. _'He defiantly likes her. Maybe even loves her.'_ And as if Robin could read his thoughts, the spikey haired titan turned his head and glared at him.

"Creepy." Cyborg muttered.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked Raven who was just entering the kitchen. She turned and pointed to herself. Beast Boy nodded and said. "Yeah, you."

Raven crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. Then answered. "To the kitchen, I actually thought it was quite obvious. I did say that I was going to the kitchen to make tea."

"Oh. Well then-wait no! You need to do the dare!" Beast Boy cried out angrily.

Raven rolled her eyes and muttered 'whatever' under her breath. She walked over and sat down on the end of the couch opposite Robin.

"Now you have to kiss Robin." Beast Boy said.

"Can't I just-" Raven began but Beast Boy grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Robin. He sat Raven down right beside the team's leader and said. "Well, get on with it. But don't have too much _fun_."

Something exploded and Raven flinched, wishing she could control her emotions better.

"She can't kiss him!" Starfire shouted.

"She has to it's a dare. But if you wanted be kissed, I could let you have a kiss from the sexiest man on earth." Beast said, puckering his lips.

"No! I don't want to kiss you! And I don't want Raven to kiss him, because I like Robin!" Starfire cried out, she had to ask. "Robin, do you like me or do you like Raven?"

Everyone looked at Robin. "I, I-. Look, Star I liked you before, but now I," Robin tried to explain to her without hurting her feelings. That would be impossible. "I still think you're a great friend, but I don't think about you that way anymore."

Starfire lowered her gaze. Raven still felt anger and jealousy in the tameran's aura, though disappointment was the stronger emotion. It looked like Starfire didn't really appreciate that Robin had lost interest in her, despite what she said next. "I see. I respect your decision. So does this mean you like Raven?" She said the other girl's name with anger in her voice. This was so unlike the usual Star, she must be dying of jealousy to act this.

Robin avoided answering the question and asked Beast Boy. "Can we just do the dare now?"

"Yeah, I've waited long enough for you two to actually do the dare." Beast Boy grumbled angrily. "And Raven, it's okay. I know you're heartbroken you didn't have the chance to kiss this incredibly attractive and extremely charming man right here." Beast pointed to himself, oh so modestly.

"I'd rather kiss a donkey." Raven said.

"Sure, I can make that happen." Beast Boy said, morphing into a donkey.

"You were already an ass in the first place, Beast Boy. You didn't need to change." Robin informed the green mammal, who morphed back into what he thinks is sexy.

"Hardee har har. That's so funny Robin." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "You don't insult someone this sexy."

"Who has _ever_ called you sexy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy sniffed and looked away. "That doesn't matter. Some people mistake me for a god."

"A god of what? Idiocy?" Raven said, she knew those 'some people' were actually 'no people.'

"Actually I think he's the god of un-sexiness." Robin commented.

"I can stand for this! I'm too sexy for these rude and unusual insults. How could someone say I was the god of _un-sexiness_? I would be the god of _sexiness_. All hail Beast Boy, God of Sexiness, because he is so sexy."

"You know what? You are banned from saying sexy!" Robin shouted annoyed.

"What? You cannot ban the God of Sexiness from saying sexy, you very not sexy person!" Beast Boy cried out angrily. "You are not even a little bit sexy! Watch, I will ask her who is sexier. Raven, who is sexier? Moi; the sexiest, handsomest, awesomest, coolest, charmingest, attrativest, bestest person in the entire world-"

"Over half of those aren't even words!" Cyborg shouted from behind the 'God of Sexiness.'

"I do not care commoner!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. He pulled Robin up from his spot on the couch and stood next to him. Then the green titan pointed to Robin, and finished what he had started to say before he had been interrupted by Cyborg. "Or this not very sexy person right here."

Raven would not call Beast Boy sexy. "The 'not very sexy person right here'." She said addressing Robin as Beast Boy had.

Robin smirked cockily at Beast Boy, who was devastated. "Now as the person sexier than the God of Sexiness, I ban you from saying sexy."

"No please! You can't!" Beast Boy pleaded kneeling down at Robin's feet. "Please don't ban me from saying the word!"

"Fine, I won't! Just shut up about it for a while would you?" Robin said shaking Beast Boy's hands off his leg.

"Thank you! I was wrong about you not being-" Beast Boy stopped himself from saying the word. "Right, shutting up."

"Hear that? Beast Boy is shutting up. You can thank me for that." Robin said sitting back down on the couch. He put his arms beside his head and put his feet on the coffee table, crossing them casually. Raven smiled slightly. What? Smiled? Was she losing it? Raven's gaze fell on Robin. Yes she was losing it. Falling for it. Him. Robin. She was falling in love with Robin.

"And I thought you were sexier?" Raven asked.

"Apparently." Robin said. "Not much of a surprise you did either. I've been called sexy by people before."

"How come they can say that word and I can't?" Beast Boy grumbled angrily. But Cyborg told him to shut up and tackled him when the green titan protested against it. "I'm not letting you ruin this. I've been trying to get Rob to do something like this for a while you're not gonna mess it up." Cyborg said keeping Beast Boy quiet.

"And I thought Beast Boy had a oversized ego." Raven shook her head disapprovingly. "At least you're not listing how attractive and charming you are." She clamped her hand over her mouth, regretting her choice of words. "I mean like what Beast Boy was doing, not like you are-um."

Robin smirked. No one said anything after that for a long time, then Beast Boy finally said. "Do the dare already. We want to get on with game. And more than three minutes, remember."

Robin looked at Raven and asked, quiet enough so the other three titans couldn't hear what he was saying. "So you think I have a big ego, huh? Does this sound like something Beast Boy would say?" The team's leader cleared his throat. "Do you want me to tell you what an incredible kisser I am? Or . . . how about I show you?" There was a shattering sound. Why did he say that? Raven didn't know. She just closed her eyes as his lips neared hers.

xxx

Yeah, I know I'm evil to stop there. If you want them to kiss, I need 15 reviews., so I can get up to 50. Is that too hard?


	5. Okay, We Kissed, Now What?

I got 22 reviews for that chapter, that's a pretty big accomplishment. Thanks for reviewing. I asked for 50 reviews to see how many people like my story and want it continued. I'm glad that people like my writing!

xxx

Robin planted his lips firmly on hers, and Raven sunk into the kiss, letting him deepen it. The two birds restrained themselves from doing anything too; let's just say inappropriate. They didn't want to have a make out session out in front of the other titans. But since they had to remain lip locked for another two minutes and a half, they continued to kiss with the same amount of passion. The pair looked almost desperate, rather than passionate, with Robin's arms wrapped around Raven's waist tightly, pulling her ever closer to him, and the empath's around his neck, looking as if she'd never let go. The two looked as if they had been waiting to kiss each other for the longest time.

"I feel dirty watching this." Cyborg said, looking away from the two birds in the tight embrace.

"I don't. You got to live on the wild side. Do something different, dangerous-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Perverted?"

"I was thinking sexy, but . . . Yeah!"

"Sickko." Cyborg muttered still looking away.

"I must agree with friend Cyborg. It does not give me a pleasant feeling to know that I am watching people kiss." Starfire said.

"Would you feel better kissing someone, it way better than watching." Beast Boy said inching closer to the tameran.

"It's okay." She answered shuffling away.

"Robbie and Rae are smooching, why don't we?" He asked, still wanted to get a kiss from the girl.

"Because, I do not want to." Starfire said getting up and walking over to sit beside Cyborg.

"You know you don't mean that. Star. Staaaaaaaar . . . c'mon." Beast Boy called from the other couch, she ignored him.

Starfire narrowed her eyes when she saw Raven in Robin's embrace, lips still attached to his in a deep kiss. _'Why does she get to kiss Robin? I wish it was . . .'_ She stopped herself from finishing that thought. Robin had said he didn't like her and even though he hadn't answered her question of liking Raven he obviously liked her, and Starfire was brimming with jealousy because of it. Hoping the three minutes was up she asked Cyborg. "Has it been the three minutes yet?"

"In three seconds, two, one, done." He said looking up. "The time's up you two."

They didn't seem to hear, because Robin pulled Raven even closer and continued to kiss her.

"Yo! Lovebirds!" Cyborg shouted, but apparently not loud enough. The pair might not have let go of each other if the alarm hadn't rang. Robin jumped back and fell off the couch, while Raven blushed red.

From on the ground the team's leader said. "Um, titans go?"

xxx

"I can't believe you guys wouldn't let me put my pants back on." Robin said as they arrived at the scene of the crime in his underwear. "And why didn't you let me bring my shirt?"

"Because it looked funny, duh." Beast Boy informed him.

"I'm not taking fashion advice from you, Beast Boy."

"Have you seen your uniform? You look like a walking traffic light." The so-called fashion expert said.

The walking traffic light crossed his arms. "Your uniform is purple and it's a miniskirt."

Beast Boy looked down at himself, he still had to wear Starfire's uniform because of the dare. The changeling's gaze traveled back up to Robin and he said. "Touché."

Robin nodded his head in response. The other titans then showed up, all in their usual uniform. Starfire matching Beast Boy, Raven in her blue cape and black leotard, and Cyborg hadn't changed, for obviously reasons.

Beast Boy had to ask. "So . . . was it awkward kissing Raven in your underwear?"

"You kissed Raven?" A very feminine voice asked. Robin turned to face Jinx, who adorned several expensive looking necklaces around her neck and had many rings on her fingers. Robin glared at Beast Boy, who chuckled nervously. The pink haired witch grinned as Gizmo and Mammoth arrived.

"Nice undies." Gizmo laughed, pointing.

"That's not even the best of it." Jinx giggled. "Birdie Boy was making out with Raven."

"We were not! We just, kissed." Robin denied her accusation.

"Just wait until everyone back at the HIVE Academy hears about this!" The small bald kid shouted. Then added, pulling out some sort of camera. "And sees this!" There was a flash and Robin realized Gizmo had taken a picture of him in only his underwear.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and started chasing after Gizmo. "I'm going to get you!" He shouted.

"No you won't!" Gizmo yelled back. Then he shot something explosive out of some sort of ray gun at Robin, who dodged it easily and pulled out three bird-a-rangs, throwing them at the small flying figure. Beast Boy just watched wondering where the bird-a-rangs came from, Robin had nowhere to keep them.

Meanwhile Raven and Jinx exchanged physical attacks instead of using their powers. Raven aimed at punch at Jinx, who blocked it and jumped, trying to kick the dark girl in the head. She ducked and shuffled back. Then Jinx decided to make Raven extremely annoyed. "Have fun kissing Robbie-Poo?" She asked.

Raven just ignored her and lunged at Jinx. The pink haired sidestepped and said with fake disappointment. "It was that bad?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "No." She said and with a sweep of her arms she sent a black claw at Jinx and pushed her into a wall.

Jinx turned her head, emitting a large cracking sound from her neck she asked. "Does that mean you enjoyed it?"

The empath flew close up to Jinx and grabbed her neck.

"Mmm, getting emotional about the topic huh?" Raven didn't notice Jinx's hand summon a pink orb at her side. "Does that mean you have feelings for Robin?"

Raven was about to hit the girl with her powers out of anger, when Jinx released the pink orb. Raven flew back and landed on the ground around twenty feet ahead.

"I think that's a yes." Jinx said making sure Raven could hear her.

The fallen titan rolled onto her hands and pushed herself up slowly. Now on her two feet she growled. "I'm going to kill that bi-"

"Raven! Duck!" Robin shouted a warning and sighed in relief when the demon girl did as she was told, avoiding a punch to the head from Mammoth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and hit Mammoth with a black glowing car. She muttered thanks and turned back to Jinx . . . who had disappeared? Someone tapped her shoulder; the empath spun and received a punch to the face. Raven fell to the ground with a cry more out of shock than pain. Jinx laughed and turned to walk away but was kicked in the gut by Robin.

She laughed again, holding her stomach and the titan's leader raised an eyebrow at this. The pink haired girl dropped her hand from her abdomen and ran at Robin, throwing punches, with he all blocked. Then he turned on offence, Robin pulled his Bo-staff and swung it her. Jinx flipped backwards avoiding being hit by the metal rod.

Jinx cackled insanely and put her hands on her hips. "Is that all you've got lover-boy?" She asked unimpressed.

"No, and I wouldn't stand there if I were you." Robin said crossing his arms.

"Why?" She questioned him, but he didn't answer. Robin just looked over her shoulder. Jinx looked behind her and was hit by a telephone post, curtsey of Raven. Jinx lay on the ground unmoving; she had been knocked unconscious.

Robin looked at Jinx, then a large shadow rested over the defenseless villainess. His gaze drifted up to see Raven suspending a car over the girl's body.

"Drop it." Robin said. Raven smirked at this, prepared to let the car fall on Jinx. The titan's leader frowned. "You know what I mean."

"Fine." Raven grumbled and placed the car back where she found it. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up to the two.

"We kicked their sad asses!" Cyborg celebratory shouted.

"We sure as hell did!" Beast Boy joined in on the celebrating. Then looked over at the two birds. "We didn't, interrupt anything, did we?" He said making smooching noises.

"No!" Both Robin and Raven shouted.

"Whatever you say . . ." Beast Boy said. "Anyway back to more important things . . . . my sexiness!"

With that, four out of five titans climbed into the T-car and drove off, back to the tower.

"Hey!" Beast Boy called after the car shrinking into the distance. "What about me? The God of Sexiness?"

xxx

Raven exited her room and proceeded to walk down the hall. Now changed back into casual clothing rather than her costume, the empath felt more comfortable. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she liked wearing things other than her heavy cloak and tight leotard.

The demoness had her head deep into her book, so she didn't see Robin ahead of her. They collided with a thud and Raven fell to the ground. Robin regained his balance and stayed on his two feet. Raven grabbed her book and looked up to see Robin's hand extended toward her. She took ahold of it and was surprised to be pulled up not just to her feet, but to Robin's lips as well.

Raven gasped against his lips and dropped her book in shock. Robin pulled her closer and kissed her more forcefully, opening his mouth against hers. The empath closed her eyes and let Robin take control. He pressed his lips harder on hers and she opened her mouth under the pressure, letting him do what he wanted. The kiss became rougher, wilder. Raven slung her arms around his neck and held him tighter.

After realizing what she was doing, she ripped herself away from him. Neither Robin nor Raven said anything. The empath just walked away after picking up the book that had long fallen on the floor.

xxx

Should I continue?


	6. Jealous Much?

Finally right? I know . . . I took too long. Oh well here it is! What else to say? Right . . . I figured I should start doing this now . . .

**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment I do NOT, obviously, own the Teen Titans. Blah, blah, BLAH!**

There . . . . I did it, now where's my award? A small trophy would be fine, or maybe a ribbon? Nah, just kidding.

****xxx

Raven couldn't open her book. Her head was too filled with unanswered questions that desperately needed answering. She wanted to know why he kissed her. No, she needed to know.

The empath was so lost in thought she didn't notice the argument occurring in front of her as she walked in the room. She didn't see Cyborg hit Beast Boy. She didn't see Beast Boy throw the plate. She didn't see the plate whisk by Cyborg's head. She barely saw the plate fly in her direction. And it was just luck she put up a protective shield in time.

The plate shattered the second it hit the black shield protecting Raven's face. The shield dropped and the dark girl looked up, sending an icy glare in Beast Boy's direction.

"Whoa . . . well that was close." Cyborg commented. Raven gave him a look and crossed her arms, propping her book safely under her armpit, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Dude! That was ninja! You were like wooaa-ching and then smash." Beast Boy said jumping around in a series of, one could say if their name was Raven, 'idiotic and stupid' moves.

Cyborg lowered his head in shame and said. "You can't do that in front of other people, man. It's just not right."

Beast Boy stopped and looked at Cyborg. "I'm so sorry!" He cried and started running towards Cyborg. The robotic teen accepted his friendly gesture and pulled the green boy into a hug. Crying in each other's arms, they apologized to one another.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Robin walked in, clad in black pants and a red T-shirt, as he had been earlier that day.

'_Was he wearing that in the hallway when we . . . never mind.' _Raven shook her head and looked away from the leader of the team, who happened to be looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin walked over to the two and stopped before them. They broke apart as soon as they noticed his presence and stared back at him. The spikey haired teen studied the pair, looking perplexed. Then Robin shook his head trying to forget what he just saw, and moved past them to the couch. "I won't ask." He mumbled, sitting down.

"We're not gay!" Beast Boy shouted before he could stop himself.

Robin groaned and looked up at the green boy in disbelief. Could Beast Boy just be that stupid? Raven seemed to get mutual feelings about the sudden remark, so to express that she moved towards Beast Boy and wacked him on the back of his head with her book, then continued on to the kitchen.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. Robin just sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. Cyborg had gotten quiet and said nothing either.

The changeling shrugged, trying to act casual and looked down at his nails, then said, "Whatever. The God of Sexiness is straight. Just saying."

Raven, who was removing a mug from the cupboard, slammed down the cup a bit harder than necessary on the counter after hearing that. Then she muttered something almost inaudible, but Robin managed to make out the words 'son of a' and 'Beast Boy', so being the guy he was, Robin was was able to get the message clear enough.

The empath continued to cuss about the green boy while waiting for the kettle to boil. Then an earsplitting, "FRIENDS!" made her jump and she spun around to see Starfire with a huge grin plastered across her face.

Raven wiped her annoyed expression off and replaced it with an expressionless one, making it impossible for anyone to guess any thoughts she had for this . . . good-natured tameran girl at that moment.

"Hello friend Raven! Isn't this glorious weather we are having this afternoon wonderful?"

"Right . . . just wonderful." Raven knew that outside there was not a single cloud in the sky and there was a warm sun shining down on Jump City. Truthfully, the dark girl did not give a crap about how sunny and perfect it was outside that day. She would rather spend her entire day _inside_, reading novel after novel.

"It is so very good you think so as well." Starfire said smiling. Raven didn't know, but she was certain that she heard something . . . phony . . . in Star's already fake sounding tone of voice. It sounded like forced friendliness. The empath realized that Starfire wasn't over the kiss she and Robin had shared, and absolutely hated her for it. It was a good thing that the tameran didn't know about the other kiss between them. And Raven planned to keep it that way.

Minutes later Raven held a steaming cup of tea in her hands and was walking towards the other four titans. She looked at each titan, but settled her gaze on one in particular – a red headed one to be exact.

Starfire knew that Robin didn't like her that way anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't flirt with him and try to make him like her that way again. But as long as Raven showed no tender feelings towards Beast Boy or Cyborg, Star wouldn't have much luck with Robin. Then again, there was no use waiting to see if Raven actually cared for one of the two, because it was obvious that she liked Robin. So Starfire continued to giggle and flirt with the team's leader, and hoped her plan to drive the birds apart would work.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Starfire. Why was she flirting with him? Starfire giggled and playfully hit Robin's shoulder. The empath's grip on her tea tightened, her nails scraping the sides of her cup. Jealousy burned inside her. Wait? Jealousy? No, no, no, no, no. Raven was never _jealous_. Especially _not_ over wonder boy. She cursed herself silently. She didn't. Like. Robin.

At least, that's what Raven told herself.

She sat down on a chair away from everyone else. Placing her cup on a table nearby, Raven reached for her book . . . that wasn't there.

But she was sure that she had it when she- then Raven saw it: her book was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Raven didn't want to bother to get up, walk over, pick the book up and walk back, then sit down again. So, she took the shortcut instead. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The book was engulfed in black and floated it's way towards her. Raven held her hand out to grab it when it came close enough, but the book didn't make it the whole way over.

Starfire had let out an exaggerated yawn and stretched her arm in front of the book's path. It had collided with her hand and fell to the floor beside the couch that the tameran was sitting on.

Raven sighed, knowing that was on purpose and walked over to retrieve her fallen book. As Raven rose from the awkward posture of bending over, Starfire leaned in towards her ear and whispered,

"I saw."

xxx

Ha! Cliffhanger. I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. Anyway . . . what did Star see? What is her plan exactly? Looks like she isn't just some dumb naive alien girl huh. Sorry it's kind of short. I _will_ try to update soon, sooner than this chappie was for sure, kay? Feel free to give me any of your ideas and/or criticism. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. REVIEW!


	7. Nail Polish?

Okay when I said I would update this soon . . . . I lied. I lie a lot. But anyway I hope you haven't died Amber because here's chapter 7! Oh and those who didn't know what Starfire saw are not idiots, we are ALL idiots in our own way so don't feel bad, kay? I for one, proudly admit that I am an idiot, but I'm not the only one who walks into glass doors, trips on stuff that aren't even tripping hazards and spends five minutes (usually more) trying to pull a push door or vice versa. C'mon everyone's done that once right? This chapter is nice and long so have fun reading it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (Haha I've done this like what, how many times? Twice now and I already HATE doing it.)**

xxx

Raven froze. Her back rigid and hand firmly clamped down on her book. She saw.

"Hey Raven! You okay?" Cyborg asked, putting on his 'big brother' act.

The empath blinked. Snapping out of her thoughts, she cleared her throat and mumbled, "Yeah, . . . I'm fine." She sighed deeply and rose to her full height. Then turned and walked back to her chair, making sure to make no eye contact whatsoever with Starfire, or Robin. But it's not like he was looking at her anyway. But unlike Robin, Starfire was staring daggers into the back of her head, making Raven extremely uncomfortable.

She placed her book on her lap, not even bothering to open it, and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and her head on her hand. Looking down, she wondered what the hell Starfire had thought when she had seen them . . . kissing. Maybe it was 'why is that whore making out with my soul mate?' or 'what the hell? I am going to freaking kill her.' No, it was probably more like some unpronounceable tamaran words along with the English words 'Raven and death'. The empath just ended up sighing again.

Then she thought of another person very involved in this situation: Robin. He was just sitting there; flipping through channels on the television like it was all fine. Well, newsflash, it wasn't. For Raven at least. But seriously, you don't kiss someone then act all blasé about it. He hadn't even said a single word to her. Raven thought about it, and then decided that if he wanted to play the 'silent game' she could too. Let the silent treatment begin, boy blunder.

As Raven smiling contently to herself Beast Boy spoke up. "Well if you're fine, let's play the game!"

"No."

"What? Are you crazy!" Beast Boy screamed at Raven, only a foot from her face.

She frowned and held up her index finger. Placing it in the centre of his forehead, Raven pushed him back and growled, "My. Personal. Bubble. Back off."

Starfire smiled wide. "Friend Beast Boy, can we please take the break from this most fun game for while?" Going to trick Beast Boy with the 'I'm so naïve' act? That is low. "I would like to spend the girl time with friend Raven, please." She batted her eyelashes.

"Wait what?" Raven asked, shocked. Her brain had finally processed what the tamaran had just said. Girl time? What the hell?

"Please, Beast Boy?" Starfire looked him in the eyes, and soon enough the green changeling had been manipulated by the tamaran.

"Kay, fine. But tomorrow we are playin' again!" Beast Boy said sitting down beside Cyborg who tossed him a game controller. He snatched the remote out of Robin's hand to turn the game station on.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Robin shouted angrily and slumped back into the couch without another word to watch them play.

The alien girl clapped her hands. "Yay! Now we can do the painting of each other's nails! I shall get the nail polish." She said the name like it was foreign. "That is the name for it, is it not?" When she received no answer, Starfire gave a small shrug and flew off to get the nail polish.

'How hard is it to keep up an act like that?' Raven asked herself as she walked over to the kitchen table to sit down. As she drummed her fingers absently against the table out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw Robin staring at her, but he looked away to talk to Cyborg, so she wasn't too sure.

"I am back!" Starfire exclaimed making Raven jump. Her arms were full of small colorful bottles. How many were there? 10? 20? 30? 40 even? More than that, probably double, 80 bottles is more like it. She dumped every single one on the table, creating a sea of colors. "I have many colors." Obvious enough? "Hold out your hand please."

"Um, Starfire, I don't really want to-ah!" Starfire yanked Raven's left arm forward by pulling her violently by the wrist. Now that Raven's hand was nice and close, the tamaran let go and started looking through all the colors of nail polish, trying to find one for Raven. As she was busy doing that the empath glanced down at her arm. Along her wrist were five crescent shaped imprints made by Starfire's nails and the rest of the skin was red. It stung like hell.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire called, catching Raven's attention. "We are the best of friends, are we not?" She asked.

Raven studied her face, was this another act? "I suppose."

The tamaran smiled a bit. "So we can tell each other anything. I am I right?"

"I guess." Raven answered her. What was she getting at?

"Then you know I like Friend Robin?" Raven nodded slowly, almost unsure, and then Starfire continued, "So if we both have the affection for him then we should come to an agreement on who should do the dating with him."

Dating! "Um, Starfire, I don't want to date anyone!" Raven said loudly, trying not to shout, and then checked if any of the male titans heard. After seeing they hadn't, the empath gritted her teeth and reluctantly added, "And I don't like Robin that way."

"Really? But I thought that you did." Starfire said, now confused.

"Well, we're, ah, good friends but-" Raven was cut off.

"I understand." Starfire nodded smiling. What was she smiling about? Wait, oh.

Raven turned her head to hide her grimace; she had just given Starfire complete permission to move in and date Robin. But why should she care? She didn't like Robin. Right? That was an unanswered question. More importantly, Raven knew that she had just made a huge mistake by saying that she did not like him. And by now, Raven's head was full of confused thoughts. Everything she'd about this seemed wrong now. '_If Starfire thought I kissed Robin then she knew I was lying about not liking him, but if she thought he kissed me, which he did, then why is she so happy? Maybe she was just threatening me by saying that she saw. But how would she know about it? Erg! This is so confusing! I wish Robin had just kept to himself!'_ Raven sighed and looked to Starfire, who wasn't there.

The empath looked around the room and finally found the tamaran talking to Robin. Again. If she was asking him out tough luck because he didn't like her anymore. Raven put on a smug smile. She really shouldn't be happy about that.

Only minutes ago, Starfire had slipped away while Raven was lost in thought and flew over to Robin and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. After he turned to face her, she said, "Friend Robin, I should tell you that," Starfire stopped. "Never mind."

"What is it Star?" He asked.

"Well, Friend Raven, she said," Starfire sighed. "She, it does not matter."

Now Robin was interested. "Tell me."

"Well, she said that she hates you and thinks you are the bitch of Slade." Starfire explained.

"What?" Robin frowned.

"That is what she said. I am most sorry." Starfire said.

Robin glanced over at Raven, who had a smug smile on her face. "I'm glad you told me." He said, angry at the empath.

"Do you want to come with me? We are doing the painting of the nails." Starfire said happily, trying the brighten the mood.

This didn't really appeal to him. "No thanks, I don't really want to be around her right now and-" Robin was cut off by Starfire.

"Please Robin! It will be most fun! Come!" Starfire was now dragging him over to the kitchen. She dumped him on the chair across from Raven, who was leaning on her arm looking bored. Robin refused to talk to her and instead started to absently twirling a bottle of nail polish on the table.

Starfire coughed. "I am most thirsty! I need to get a glass of the ice water, I shall be back!" She said and flew over to the cupboard to get a cup. Robin dropped the bottle of nail polish he'd been playing with and crossed his arms, then began to stare at the floor. He made sure to make no eye contact whatsoever with Raven. Raven had hoped Robin would explain why he kissed her, but since he hadn't she was a little angry with him. He should have said something by now. She just sighed looked down at the arm Starfire had left nail imprints on.

While Raven was bored out of her mind, the alien girl was slowly flying a few feet above the ground, as she usually did instead of walking, and held a glass full of ice water with several ice cubes floating in it. Humming as she went, Starfire was now almost directly behind Raven when she 'tripped'. Starfire let out a surprised squeal and fell forward, her head barely missed hitting the back of Raven's chair as she went down. And as she fell, her ice water spilled down the back of Raven's shirt.

When the ice water made contact with the back of her neck, the empath let out a yelp and sat up straight, jumping up in her chair slightly. The unwanted surprise caused Raven's emotions to go momentarily out of control and the result of that was every single bottle of nail polish shattering, sending the colourful paint all over both Robin and Raven.

Raven stood, wiping blue nail polish from her eyes. Robin follow her suit, then looked over at the two titans who had paused their video game so they could laugh their heads off. Cyborg was bent over, clutching his stomach and Beast Boy was laughing and pointing at the two birds. Starfire looked up over the edge of the table and with a grin she flew over to join Beast Boy and Cyborg in their laughing fit.

Raven crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at Beast Boy Cyborg. "It's not that funny." She said monotonously.

"Yeah it is!" Cyborg shouted.

The empath was silent for a moment, then smirked. "Want a hug?" She asked and outstretched her arms walking towards the three titans, already knowing what reaction she'd get.

Starfire flew upwards out of reach, and Cyborg and Beast Boy backed up. Cyborg actually picked up Beast Boy to use him as a protective shield. "No friggin way!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said while still being used as a shield, he crossed his arms. "Go hug Robin!"

Raven glared at Beast Boy, which shut him up, and then turned, but slammed straight into Robin. "Watch where you're going!" She shouted.

"Watch where I'm going?" Robin asked in disbelief. "I was standing here the whole time! You walked straight into me!"

"You could have moved out of the way!" Raven argued.

Robin snorted. "So this is my fault?"

"A lot of things are your fault, Robin." She said narrowing her eyes. He almost laughed. "So, you want me to apologize?"

"That would help."

Robin groaned. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry." He spat. "Sorry you're such a bitch!"

Raven slapped him across the cheek as hard as she could. There was a loud smack and nail polish sprayed off the side of his face. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy all winced and let out an 'ooh' after seeing Robin take the hit. All three of the titans had been watching the argument intently, one more closely than others, and were all greatly amused, well, Beast Boy was at least.

The team leader stumbled back, clutching the side of his face, wincing. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted angrily.

"I don't know maybe I just decided to have a random bitch attack on you, because I'm such a bitch!" She yelled at his face.

Robin dropped his hand from his face. The skin on his cheek that wasn't covered in nail polish was red and even purple in some spots. This received another 'ooh' of sympathy from the bird's small audience. "Just calm down!" He shouted at Raven. "You might blow up the freaking tower!" Robin obviously was talking about Raven's emotions.

She scowled. "You didn't have to go and call me a bitch!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't made that remark about me earlier!" He countered.

Confusion flashed across her face. "What?"

"You know what you said!" Robin continued to shout.

"No I really don't." Raven said, shaking her head.

"You said that I was Slade's bitch." He told her, lowering his voice a bit.

"You, you actually think I would say that about you?" Raven scoffed. "If you're stupid enough to think I would say that about you, then maybe you are Slade's bitch for all I care!" She screeched and turned to start stalking away.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, but Raven just raised her hand and stuck up her middle finger. He let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine! I don't care! Go sulk in room like you always do! But don't say I didn't try!"

Raven spun on her heels. "Well you sure are committed to trying to talk to me, huh?" She said sarcastically. "And sulk in my room? You really are a conceited jerk!"

"I'd rather be a conceited jerk than a high-strung moron!" Robin shouted, stepping closer to Raven, as if he was challenging her.

Raven glowered at him, "You idiotic-"

Robin cut her off, "Uptight-"

"Arrogant-"

"Overreacting-"

"Self centered-"

"Hard headed-"

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg and he stood up from the couch to say, "Okay guys, y'all need to calm down now." But the two just ignored him and Cyborg shrugged, admitting defeat and rejoined Beast Boy and Starfire on the sofa.

"Daddy's girl!" Robin shouted.

"Hair gel freak," Raven muttered. Then Robin did something that really pissed her off.

Robin crossed his arms trying to imitate Raven. "Oh look! I'm Raven." He mocked. Then he held up a hand. "Oh no! I broke a nail! Now I'm going to go blow up the whole damn planet because I'm _so_ pissed off!"

Raven cracked and tackled him to the ground. After rolling a few times and Robin was pinned under Raven, but before she could, literally, kill him there was a loud 'HELLO!' coming from the front of the room. All five titans looked to where the greeting came from to see Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash all standing in the doorway.

xxx

That was the long awaited chapter 7 . . . yeah, not much right? Yes Rob and Ravey have gotten into a fight, well I've decided they should have a love/hate relationship for a bit, shake it up a little. And I know this chapter Starfire was a nasty (the rest of this sentence has been removed due to EXTREME cussing). Anyway, three more titans are joinin' the partay! Whoo! And just to warn you I think Im going to make Speedy and Beast Boy pervy little bastards for I dunno . . . the rest of the story perhaps? Its gonna be fun! Oh and just to let you know I am writing chapter 8 right now so it will hopefully be up by tomorrow, maybe later tonight, but no promises.

Review you awesome reviewer peoples!


	8. Didn't Cha Know? I Hate You

Look at that, chapter 8, and it's pretty long. And I updated it extremely fast! Whoo! And thats all I have to say . . .

**Discliamer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Wizards of Waverly Place, or iCarly**

xxx

"Are we, er, interrupting anything?" Aqualad asked, motioning towards Robin and Raven.

Robin was pinned underneath Raven, who was sitting on top of him with a knee resting on either side of his body. She had the collar of his shirt gripped tightly in her left hand and her right was poised above her head with black crackling energy growing in it. Of course the two were also both covered from head to toe in about 40 different colors. That defiantly attracted attention.

Speedy studied the situation, and after tapping his finger on his chin a few times he said, "You know what? I think that this a major WIN for Robin here, am I right?" He grinned. The other titans just frowned at him. Well not all of them frowned. Beast Boy walked over and gave Speedy a high five.

Robin rolled his eyes and pushed Raven off of himself. Then he stood up took about two steps before he fell back to the ground again. He felt pressure on his ankle and glanced over at it to see Raven's hand attached to it. She had tripped him.

"Whoops. Sorry." Raven said with no emotion in her voice. Then she attempted to get up and walk away, but Robin stuck his leg out and she joined him on the floor.

"Oh no!" Robin cried out in mock sympathy.

Raven turned to face him. "Oh no is right!" She growled and attacked him. And Robin fought back.

"Break em up!" Cyborg hollered, and then he and Aqualad tried to, well, break them up. Aqualad ripped Raven off of Robin and Cyborg grabbed Robin. But this didn't stop them from arguing.

"Goth freak!"

"Pretty boy!"

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg shouted over their voices.

"It's her fault, _she _started it." Robin said and nodded his head accusingly in Raven's direction.

"My fault!" Raven cried out. "You started acting like a jerk! I just-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled once again.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered, and Robin mumbled something under his breath.

"Now just stop arguing!" Cyborg said letting go of Robin and Aqualad did the same with Raven.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what is with them and why the hell are they covered in paint?"

Cyborg sighed. "It's a long story. But-"

"I'll tell the short version!" Beast Boy said cutting him off. "Okay we started out with this really fun would you rather game and after a few dares Robin was dared to kiss Rae or was Rae dared to kiss Robbie? But anyway they did and then Gizmo took a picture of Robbie in his undies and then Star and Rae were gonna do their nails and then all the bottles of nail polish blew up and then Rob and Ravey got covered in nail polish and they got into a fight and then you guys came and-wow that was tiring!" The changeling explained in about five seconds as if he was on drugs or a sugar high.

Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash all looked at Beast Boy with a look that said WTF? So Cyborg explained the easier-to–follow-by-about-300%-and-extremely- detailed-long-version of the story and ten minutes later Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash gave a thoughtful "Oh! Now I get it!"

Then Speedy walked up to Beast Boy and gave him a high five. "Starfire?" Speedy whistled. "That was an epic SCORE!" He shouted, referring to Beast Boy's kiss with the tamaranean. "And Robin, Raven? _Three minutes?_ Respect to you my friend!"

Robin ignored him and asked, "And why the hell are you here?"

"Well, Bumblebee raped both Mas and Menos, so me and Aqualad here ran to preserve our-" Aqualad slapped his hand over Speedy's mouth to shut him up.

"That is **not** what happened." Aqualad said, glaring at Speedy. "What really happened was Mas and Menos both broke out in the chicken pox and Bee is taking care of them. We would be over there too, but because Speedy here," He pointed to Speedy, who grinned like an idiot and waved his hand, "Has such a big mouth Bumblebee kicked him out and he dragged me along with him."

Speedy spoke from his newfound spot on the couch. "Yeah apparently I was being a pain in the ass and making Bee even more stressed than she already was, so yep she gave me the boot. So then after that we just came over to you guys."

"Yeah, it's _so _great that you came here." Raven said sarcastically.

"But wait, why are you here?" Robin asked while pointing at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash started sobbing. "Jinx broke up with me." He said plopping himself down on the couch.

"Would someone comfort him?" Cyborg asked. Starfire came and sat beside Kid Flash, patting him on the back gently.

Robin shrugged and sat down beside them. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through channels. In the end Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Kid Flash, who was still bawling his eyes out, and Aqualad had all managed to sit on the couch without being totally squished. Though Raven and Speedy had been forced to pull up a chair due to the lack of space.

"You know, Beast Boy, why the hell are you wearing Star's uniform if you were allowed to take it off?" Speedy asked.

"Well, first of all it makes me look sexy and second it's comfy, plus we were gonna continue playing again soon anyway, I think." Beast Boy answered casually. "But," He looked straight at Robin. "Some people, _Robin_, decided to be an idiot, _Robin_, and changed, _Robin_."

Robin looked down at his pants. "I got cold." He said, and continued to flip through the channels. About forty-two channels later Raven had had enough.

"Would you just choose a damn channel already!" She shouted, annoyed. "You've already gone through them all at least five times now!"

"Is there something you want to watch?" He asked.

"No."

"Then shut up!" Robin shouted angrily.

It was quiet until Speedy broke the silence. "So, how about we play that game?"

"Yes! Somebody who wants to play!" Beast Boy yelled to the ceiling.

"How about we just play truth or dare?" Aqualad suggested.

"But that would make the title of the story not work." Beast Boy whined.

"Huh?" All the others titans said in unison.

The changeling shook his head. "Never mind." Then he responded to Aqualad's suggestion. "Sure what the heck. Everyone up for it?"

There was a no from Raven, a no from Robin, and the rest wanted yes, well Kid Flash gave mrhhp and Speedy counted it as a yes. Cyborg clapped his hands. "Okay six votes yes, and two votes no, majority wins." There were a few cheers and both Robin and Raven groaned.

"You know what I think," Speedy began, "I think the downers should be dared first. What to have them do?" Both Speedy and Beast Boy looked at Robin and Raven, whispering dare ideas back and forth from each other.

After it registered in each of their brains that they'd have to do a dare with each other, Robin yelled, "I'm not kissing her again!" at the same time Raven shouted, "I'm not kissing him again!"

Beast Boy grinned. "Don't worry we got something better for you guys to do . . ." He said and nudged Speedy's arm to get him to tell the two the dare.

"Okay you downers, the dare is: Raven, you must sit in Robin's lap at all times, well, at least when you're sitting, but anyway _all times._ If you want to get up and go somewhere, or if Robin does, then he must carry you bridal style wherever you go, got it?"

"What?" Raven cried out.

"No way!" Robin shouted.

Speedy nodded his head. "Yes way! Now go sit in his lap demon girl!"

Raven walked towards Robin, but stopped a step away from him. "I am not-"

"DO IT!" Beast Boy screamed. Raven reluctantly sat down in Robin's lap. Starfire was really mad now. She went through so much trouble to get the two to hate each other and then five minutes later, bam, Raven was doing what? Sitting in Robin's lap, of course!

"Are you happy now?" Raven asked, miserable.

"No." Robin muttered.

Raven turned her head to look him in the eye. "You aren't the only one who doesn't want to do this dare so just shut the hell up about it, okay, boy blunder."

"If you hate this dare as much as I do then get off of me and go somewhere else." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. I will." Raven growled and stood up. Starfire got hopeful. Maybe this dare would be avoided.

Speedy stopped Raven after she took one step away from Robin. "Do you want to hear my original plan for this dare?" He quickly whispered something in her ear and Raven's face went completely white. "We can use my version of the dare or the kid friendly version. It's your choice. Take your pick." Speedy said.

Raven silently sat back down in Robin's lap and Starfire sighed. _'I do not even know if Robin is worth it anymore. I would probably have more of the luck with Beast Boy or Speedy.' _She thought to herself.

"Friend Raven! Friend Robin is all yours, I have given up!" Starfire announced pitifully.

Raven frowned. "Uh, why would I want him? To brag to people that my boyfriend's the biggest jerk in the world?" She laughed coldly.

"And her?" Robin asked.

"Don't even say anything." Raven hissed.

"Why?"

"Because I hate your voice." She snapped.

"I hate your guts." Robin retorted

"I hate your face!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Will you guys be quiet!" Cyborg yelled annoyed. "Just stop arguing for five minutes! Please!"

"Maybe they should go wash that paint off." Aqualad suggested.

Starfire gave some helpful information. "You might need to use some of the remover of nail polish." She said. "It is in the bathroom on the topmost shelf."

"Fine that way I can get away from-" Raven was cut off.

Speedy shook his head. "Remember the dare, Robin's gotta carry you in his arms. And if you don't do that, remember my version. Do I need to tell you my version too?" He asked Robin.

"Uh, no." Robin said.

"Then go!" Speedy shouted.

"Pfft, when did I die and you become leader?" Robin muttered. "So I have to carry _her?_"

"Yes! Do it!" Beast Boy said. "Or we'll make you hold hands too."

Robin reluctantly lifted Raven in his arms. "Can't I just carry her piggy back?"

"Dirty." Speedy and Beast Boy said simultaneously.

"No! I mean-erg never mind." Robin muttered, and he carried Raven out of the room.

"This game is so SEXY!" Beast Boy screamed in happiness. "Who's turn? Wait, damn."

"Just wait. Be patient." Aqualad said.

"Waiting is NOT sexy!"

"Wait, wait," Aqualad shushed him.

"I said waiting isn't-"

"Shhhh! Stop yelling Beast Boy. Listen. It's quiet." Aqualad said, noticing the silence. "Maybe Robin and Raven have made up-"

A whole bunch of yelling could suddenly be heard from the bathroom. "You just had to say that. You just jinxed it buddy!" Speedy shouted.

"JINX!" Kid Flash yelled out, and his sobs became louder.

Speedy frowned. "Can't we just give him like, crack or something? Cheer him up a bit. He's downing my mood. Wait!" He fished around in his boot for a bit and pulled out a can of beer. "Here drink it, you'll feel better." Speedy said handing it to Kid Flash who took it and gulped it down sip by sip.

"Why, man, just why?" Cyborg asked.

"That is where Alex keeps her wand." Speedy explained. Cyborg had no idea what he was talking about. "OMG! You have never seen Wizards of Waverly Place before?"

"Dude that's, like one of my favorite shows!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh, _that_ show." Cyborg remembered Beast Boy watching it. "That's a kiddie show!"

"Is not!" Speedy and Beast Boy shouted.

Speedy smiled. "It's a way of life . . ."

"Well iCarly's better." Beast Boy commented.

"What! Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Jeez. You guys sound as bad as Robin and Raven." Cyborg said. "Wait Robin and Raven!"

"Yeah, I wonder if they've killed each other yet." Speedy wondered aloud.

Cyborg stood up. "Well let's go check, shall we?" Aqualad, Speedy and Beast Boy followed after him.

"Um, I shall being staying here with friend Kid Flash, he needs the comforting." Starfire said and Cyborg nodded.

"Sure." He said, and he, Aqualad, Speedy and Beast Boy made their way to the bathroom.

xxx

This chapter was mainly to make it clear Robin and Raven hate each other . . . for now. I have the rest of the story roughly planned out but give me any suggestions, I open to any, well most. If you give me suggestions they may be included, so this is your chance! Review! Review! Review!


	9. Speedy Procedure

Okay, here's chapter nine. Thanks for your suggestions. Though most of them were: "they should make out in the bathroom", still thanks. I may not have had them kiss in the bathroom, but I did put something else in because you wanted them to kiss so much, (you pervs). Oh, and She-Pirates kick-BUTT (or, goddess of sexiness, right?), if you can find the rest of that it'd be great. I might have BB sing the little part you wrote down in later chappies, who knows? This chapter seems like an endless arguement with way too many no's and CAPITALIZED WORDS, but that's just what I think. Hope you like!

Oh, have any of you guys read Stephen King? I just read 'The Stand' over last two days and am almost done 'The Shining'. And BTW, The Shining is way better than The Stand (and shorter! Yay! I'm a speed reader, so 500-600 pages is short). The Shining isn't as scary as I'd hoped though. I love horror novels and movies, though they don't scare me much. Whateva

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or a llama . . . llamas are cool. I wish I had one. *sigh***

xxx

The four titan boys stopped before the bathroom door. Speedy leaned against the wall and said, "Everything's probably fine. I bet they're like, making out or something-"

"YEOW!" A male voice that sounding extremely similar to Robin's yelled from behind the door.

"Or not." Aqualad said, pointing out the obvious.

Speedy shrugged. "Maybe Raven's feeling dirty. You know what I mean," He grinned pervertedly and repeatedly nudged Aqualad in the side.

"Sickko." Aqualad muttered disgusted, and shoved Speedy away.

Cyborg opened the door and Speedy sighed in disappointment. "Awww." He whined. "You guys are _so _disappointing! I was hoping for something better than this! Like some lip action or-" But before he could finish that sentence, Speedy had to duck to avoid being kicked in the head by Raven.

"Ha ha! You missed!" Speedy shouted and received a kick in the crotch. He sank to the ground. "Somebody's a little bitter." He muttered in pain.

Beast Boy patted the fallen Speedy on the shoulder. "I know, it hurts. I feel your pain." The changeling said, remembering some, well, painful memories. Then Beast Boy recalled some useful information. "Whatever you do, DO NOT call her a bitch." He warned the archer, who gave a weak 'okay' in response.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the two and crossed her arms over her chest. Next to her, Robin held his shin in a grimace.

"She kicked you, didn't she?" Cyborg asked Robin, who nodded yes. The metal teen gave an annoyed sigh. "Can't you guys just get over it? Just hug and make-up, and then we can get back to the game."

The empath looked to Robin. After studying him for a few seconds she took a few steps closer to him and said, "Hug?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why hug? It's so much more fun to do this." Raven took another step closer. Then she raised her hand and slapped his already bruised cheek.

Robin stumbled backwards into the wall. "Owww," He moaned, holding a hand to his face. "That was completely uncalled for . . ." Robin muttered. "You're such a bitch, Raven."

"Dude! Did not hear what I just told Speedy?" Beast Boy shouted. "You do not call Raven a bitch!"

But Beast Boy's warning was a bit too late to help, only Cyborg's quick thinking would save Robin now. Speaking of which, aware that Raven was going to go damage Robin's face _again, _Cyborg nudged Aqualad and they both lunged forward and grabbed Raven by her arms. "You have a serious problem Raven! You have to stop using physical abuse as an outlet for your anger!" Cyborg scolded the demoness.

Beast Boy was now lost. "Physical abuse? Who said anything about that! She uses emotional abuse!"

"There's no such thing as emotional abuse, idiot!" Raven growled.

"See, see! She's lowering my self-esteem with her hurtful words! It hurts. Hurts real deep." Beast Boy sniffed and placed a hand on the right side of his chest. "My heart can't-"

Robin groaned, and with his hand still bracing his cheek, he said, "Your heart is in the left side of your chest, Beast Boy. Move your hand to the left."

Beast Boy moved his hand over slightly and cleared his throat.

Robin shook his head. "Your _other _left!"

"Right!" Beast Boy moved his hand to the right spot (or shall we say _left spot_), and then asked confused, "What was I saying again?"

While Beast Boy tried to remember, Speedy stood up from his spot on the ground and put his arm around Robin's shoulder. The archer walked with Robin over to Cyborg, Aqualad and Raven. When Cyborg and Aqualad let go of Raven, Speedy placed his other arm on her shoulder and said; "I think it's time for the Speedy Procedure."

"There's no such-wait." Raven then looked at Speedy. "You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Your point is?" Speedy asked her, but Raven just rolled her eyes. "No comment, mmm? Whatever, all that matters is . . . the Speedy Procedure, and the Speedy Procedure never fails!"

"What the hell is the 'Speedy Procedure'?" Robin asked.

Speedy grinned, happy to explain. "The Speedy Procedure will help you two rebuild your relationship," Raven tried to duck away, but Speedy held her in an iron grip. "Let me explain how it works. You argue, you have to hold hands," This time Robin tried to escape, but Speedy held onto him too. "Use physical abuse of any kind, you have to hug." Robin and Raven both bolted to opposite corners of the room, needing to get away -far away- from the creep ass named Speedy. "Fine! I won't tell the rest of the rules to the Speedy Procedure!" He yelled, and then added with a grin, "Oh and don't forget, you guys are still under the rules of the dare! Soooooo . . ."

The birds each gave an annoyed groan. Robin reluctantly picked Raven up and they both shot an angry glare at each other, and almost immediately after broke into an argument.

"Bird brain!"

"Devil child!"

"Jerk face!"

"Psycho!"

"Looks like you two are gonna have to hold hands!" Speedy shouted over the two.

"I am not holding hands with that creep ass!" Raven gestured to Robin.

"And I'm not holding hands with that madwoman!" Robin gestured to Raven.

"Madwoman?"

Robin nodded his head. "Yeah, you crazed manic!"

"I'm a manic? Listen you self-absorbed screw head-" Raven was cut off.

"Okay! Looks like it's hand holding time!" Speedy shouted, practically screamed. Raven wondered to herself if the archer was sane or not. She guessed he was definitely _not sane_, because when a person keeps a can of beer in their shoe it usually means something is wrong, and wrong as in this person is freaking insane wrong.

xxx

"I think Kid Flash has become the drunk." Starfire informed the six titans who had just walked into the room. The tamaran pointed to a confused looking Kid Flash.

"What kinda guy gets drunk after one can of beer?" Speedy asked.

"A sad excuse for a guy?" Robin raised an eyebrow in Kid Flash's direction. The drunken teen was now stumbling around the kitchen and had opened the fridge, probably looking for more alcohol.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Dude, you have no right to be called a guy." He informed Kid Flash, didn't seem to notice he was being talking to.

Around seven or minutes later, all the titans were sitting down on the couch and ready to play their, as Starfire would say: 'most fun' game. Wait, did I say ready? Whoops.

"I don't see why she has to squish me with her fat ass." Robin muttered. Didn't he know? You never insult a girl about her, well, let's just be straightforward here and say butt; you never insult a girl about her butt.

"I am not squishing you!" Raven growled. "Do you think I want to sit in your lap? I was forced!" She stared accusingly at Speedy.

"You know, I bet y'all any money that all your arguing is just a way that you two express your attraction for each other." Cyborg said, mainly to Robin and Raven.

"No way!" Robin shouted and Raven shook her head fiercely. Cyborg grinned and nodded his head.

"I hold no attraction to him." Raven pointed to Robin's head.

Robin knocked her hand away. "You're going to friggin poke me in the eye!"

"Oh?" Raven held up her hand. "Like this?" She tried to jab Robin in the eye but he ducked his head away and she ended up jabbing his bruised cheek.

"Ow!" Robin shouted and elbowed her in the side. Raven glowered at him, going to slap him, yet again.

"OMG!" Speedy shrieked. "Physical abuse! You guys have to hug!"

"NO!" They both cried out.

Speedy grinned excited. "Yes! The Speedy Procedure-"

"Screw the freaking Speedy Procedure!" Raven yelled.

"Okay that's it! No one screws the Speedy Procedure!" Speedy shouted. "You must hug!"

"No-"

"HUG!"

"No-"

"HE SAID HUG YOU VERY UNSEXY PEOPLE!" Beast Boy screamed at an ear shattering volume. Every single person in the room flinched; except for Beast Boy of course.

So, Robin wrapped one arm around Raven's waist and placed his other on her shoulder, barely touching her and Raven put an arm around his shoulder and a hand lightly on his arm; all the while they kept a healthy space between them, trying to stay as far away from the other as they possibly could.

"That is the saddest hug I have ever seen." Cyborg announced to the other titans, who were either frowning or raising an eyebrow at the two.

All of a sudden, Beast Boy appeared behind the bird's spot on the couch and squished the two together. "Ha see!" Beast Boy shouted. "The love ninja is silent and deadly! Mwahahaha!" He cackled. Raven would have said, "Sounds more like you're a fart than a 'love ninja'." But she couldn't. When Beast Boy smushed Robin and Raven together, all either of them could do was let out a surprised yelp before their lips collided.

Aqualad, Speedy and Cyborg's jaws all dropped to the floor, Beast Boy stopped cackling and Starfire's eyes widened in shock; even Kid Flash looked slightly surprised. Robin and Raven's accidental kiss lasted for only about three seconds before their shock wore off and the two both jumped back in surprise, eyes wide.

"Holy shit!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I thought you guys would just end up in an uncomfortable hug, but, this . . ." He grinned like an idiot.

"I knew the Speedy procedure would work!" Speedy shouted, happy with himself.

"That was Beast Boy acting like an idiot!" Raven cried out. "We didn't even want to!"

"Yes you did!" Beast Boy said.

"No way!" Robin and Raven shouted at the same time, this seemed to annoy them, and, make them say stuff at the same time. "Don't say the same things that I say! I said stop doing that! Argh!" They both said at the same time as if rehearsed.

"Okay, don't you two start another little lover's spat-" Speedy was cut off by an angry shout.

"We aren't going to have a lover's spat!" Once again, the birds recited another sentence together _at the same time._

"Will you not say what I say all the time?" Raven growled.

"I'm saying what you-" Robin let out an exasperated sigh. "You are saying what I'm saying!" He shouted.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!"

"You first!" And thankfully that argument ended quickly. Now the two refused to look at each other, pissed off as ever.

Speedy nudged Beast Boy and whispered in his ear, "I say it's sexual tension." And Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of silence, Speedy remembered: "Robin, Raven, because you guys keep arguing, as the Speedy Procedure says, you. Must. Hold. Hands!"

Right before either of them could argue against it, Speedy screeched. "HOLD HANDS!"

"No." Raven said.

Robin shook his head. "Not going to happen." The two were both being extremely stubborn, but stubbornness is no match for Speedy's insanity.

"YES!" Speedy looked like he could kill, so Raven reluctantly placed her hand in Robin's, and it felt extremely awkward to do that. Speedy smiled. "That's better."

Raven rolled her eyes and Robin looked away.

"Well then." Speedy sniffed. "I was going to let you guys decide on the first dare, but not anymore! Cy, you go."

"Okay!" Cyborg's face broke out in a wide grin. "Aqualad, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a fish?" Cyborg questioned.

"No." Aqualad answered him.

"Have too!" Speedy shouted. The titans that were siting on each side of Aqualad scooted a few healthy inches away.

Aqualad shook his head. "That was CPR!"

"Right," Speedy rolled his eyes, not believing him.

"Whatever. Truth or dare?" Aqualad asked Speedy.

"Dare."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Raven suddenly got more interested and Kid Flash stared absently at the ceiling. "I dare you to wear this pink wig until we leave." Aqualad held up a pink wig that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Sure! It'd be my _pleasure!_" Speedy snatched the wig out of Aqualad's hand and placed it on his head. "How do I look?"

"SEXY!" Beast Boy squealed.

"You have to stop saying that!" Raven shouted from her spot in Robin's lap, completely fed up. She clenched her hand so hard around Robin's that a cracking sound came from it. The spikey haired titan let out a small cry of pain and Raven's tight grip loosened. But the empath remained just as pissed off at Beast Boy as she had been before.

"Nope. I'll say it as much as I want." Beast Boy stated and started humming some random song to himself.

"Ha! Now it is my turn!" Speedy shouted. "And my dare will be so awesome compared to your lame ones!"

"What the person chooses truth?" Raven asked in a monotone.

". . ." Speedy said nothing, and Raven's mouth formed into a small smirk. And this smirk drew attention. Robin turned his head towards her and soon enough he found himself starring. He almost forgot he hated her. Wait, did he _really _hate her? Well, if he hated her, he also loved her at the same time, if that is possible. Robin smiled, his gaze drifted downward and focused on her lips, which were pursed in a smug smile.

Raven felt eyes watching her and she turned her head to see Robin starring at her with a smile spread across his face.

"What?"

xxx

Another chapter read by you, whoop-dee-doo. Review for chapter 10, because reviews make me happy (never), and when I'm happy (never), I write more! Half that sentence was a lie! Still review for chapter 10! I accept criticism (constructive), just no flames! So I say review! _Again._


	10. Oh My God Of Sexiness!

It's Good Friday so I get the day off! *Happy dances* Though I'm an atheist so I guess the holiday is kinda wasted on me. Oh well. Sorry if this chapter offends anyone, because the terms rape and rapist are used in a prank call, and being mentally retarded are also mentioned, so yeah . . . Right.

Thank you She-Pirates kick-BUTT for telling me the rest of the song/rap and for pointing out that I am mentally confused.

Amber, I never thought you were mad, I am happy you haven't died (there are already waaaaay too many dead people out there already) and I respect you for admitting you to your flaws and idiotism. I seem to be the only one doing that around here . . .

Anyway, please tell me if you want me to finish this story up in a few chapters or keep it going. I'll need suggestions . . .

Oh and now thanks to DarkAngel I now have a virtual llama! Woo! Oh yeah, be jealous. Yes, I am strange. Thank you to all you awesome reviewers, you guys rock, and if haven't left a review yet, do it. I love all your reviews peoples. Oh I also started another RobRae call Living A Nightmare. Not much yet, but will progress. You should check it out.

Hope this chapter is funny enough for ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Wizards of Waverly Place (like I care about WOWP), but I do have a virtual llama! Yay! *Lawyers take virtual llama away* Nooooo! What the hell? That was my llama you stupid lawyers! Screw you! I will freaking sue your asses. -I can do that right?

xxx

"What?" Raven asked, a little bit creeped out by Robin staring at her, but she also kind of liked it the attention, but she would never admit that.

Robin's eyes widened, he hadn't realized he had been staring at her so long. Just something about her was so-mental slap. Snap out of it Robin, don't even think about it. You hate her don't you? Well, don't you? He pushed that question out of his head. "Nothing," Robin said, trying to save himself from complete embarrassment. He quickly thought up a lie, a very sad excuse for a lie. "There's just something on your face. Something huge."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "If you're talking about my nose, you show know that-"

"Raven," Speedy cut her off. "C'mon, how can you not tell that he staring at you because he liiiiiikes you!"

"Do not!" Robin denied. He then stuttered, unsure of what to say. "She, she, she -argh, just forget it." His pride had been crushed. He had to look away to preserve the little dignity he had left.

Raven felt a smile creep on her face, but she wiped it away.

"Well, anyway," Speedy began. "I have to pick someone now." He flipped his currently long and pink hair back. "Beast Boy."

"Yes?" Beast Boy got ready.

"Truth or-"

"Dare!" The changeling couldn't wait.

"Yes!" Speedy squealed, giggling with excitement. Finally he stopped and cleared his throat. "Okay, I dare you to order a prank call a pizza restaurant, and . . ." Speedy whispered the rest in Beast Boy's ear.

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted pointing accusingly toward the archer. "You were supposed to say the dare out loud so everyone could hear!"

Speedy shook his head. "Don't have to."

"Yeah, you do." Cyborg insisted.

"Show me the rule, show it to me," Speedy told him. Cyborg opened his mouth, but then shut it, deciding there was no point in arguing. If only Robin and Raven were that smart.

"Thought so." Speedy said. He turned to Beast Boy. "Showtime." The archer tossed the green boy a phone while grinning like an idiot.

Beast Boy dialed the number and when someone finally picked up, he said into the phone, "Hello? Is this 911? No?" There was a pause. "The pizza place? Oh, well, that's okay, we're gonna need pizza anyway, cause, okay you won't believe this, but," Beast Boy took a deep breath and said, "There's a fat rapist on the loose."

Raven, Robin and Aqualad all turned to Speedy. "Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Speedy nodded. "Just wait, it gets better."

"How could this possibly get better?" Raven asked.

The archer just grinned.

The changeling continued, "Yeah I know right? I mean whatcha gonna do? There are just people out there who like raping people and, holy helicopter." Beast Boy paused. "The fat rapist is freaking raping my friend!" He shouted. "It's gonna be okay _Robin_! Hang in there buddy!"

Robin clenched his fists. "Beast Boy, you are so-" Raven clamped her hand over the boy wonder's mouth and put her finger to her lips. Robin glared at her, but Raven just ignored him. Though it seemed the bird's reactions were different from the other's . . . Cyborg and Speedy had fallen over laughing and Aqualad was just about to join them, for he looked as if he was going to burst out laughing any second. Starfire sat next to Kid Flash, looking perplexed. Kid Flash however was another story . . . he would moan 'Jinx' every few seconds.

Beast Boy pretended to sound sympathetic. "Oh jeez, poor, poor Robin. He was so young, so very, very young," He sniffled, and snuck a glance up at the leader of the team, who looked furious and was trying to rip Raven's hand off of his mouth so he could scream at the changeling. Raven shook her head disapprovingly in Beast Boy's direction. Then an idea hit the changeling like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, you better stay away from this rapist." Beast Boy told the person on the other end of the call. "This rapist is very fat, very dangerous -will rape anything in sight- and very ugly, goes by the name of _Raven._"

Raven turned to Beast Boy, ready to tackle him. Her eyes glowed white, but before she could do anything Robin grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. Robin shook his head and shushed her. Raven returned the glare he had given her earlier.

"Woah, things are getting pretty ugly now. We are gonna need some pizza." Beast Boy said. "Oh! Oh! Should I tell you our coordinates instead of our exact location just in case anyone is listening in on this call? What are coordinates anyway? Ah, never mind about the coordinates, just listen carefully, I'll arrange for someone to meet you at-hello?" Beast Boy ended the call. "They hung up." He told the group.

Aqualad, Cyborg and Speedy lay on the ground laughing. Starfire was still confused and Kid Flash was giggling because the other guys were laughing. Monkey see, monkey do.

"Good job, good job." Speedy wheezed, and continued to laugh. Beast Boy bowed to everyone.

"So," Robin began, anger in his voice. "You make me the person who was getting raped,"

"And me the rapist?" Raven growled.

Beast Boy nodded.

Robin looked to Raven and they both jumped up and tackled the changeling. Beast Boy screamed a girlish shriek. Cyborg and Aqualad managed to stop laughing long enough to rip both Raven and Robin off of Beast Boy.

The changeling got up, stumbling a bit and announced, "It's all good, I'm still sexy."

Raven levitated a potted plant and smashed it again Beast Boy's head. The green boy fell to the floor.

"The god of sexiness!" Speedy cried running over to the green child. "He's unconscious!" The archer announced sadly. Robin cheered and high fived Raven.

"Well," Cyborg said. "At least you two are getting along."

"Us? Get along?" Raven and Robin burst out laughing.

"Yeah, and since you guys are getting along so well you two can put the god of sexiness to bed." Speedy told them.

"Whatever." Raven grumbled and took ahold of one of Beast Boy's arms, and Robin grabbed the other.

As the two dragged the changeling out of the room they heard Starfire ask, "Friends? What does the word 'rapist' mean?"

xxx

(With Robin and Raven)

"You know you could just you your powers and levitate Beast Boy and make this a lot easier." Robin said, straining to drag Beast Boy along the ground. 'Boy, for someone so small, he sure weighs a lot.' He thought.

Raven shrugged "It's a waste of my abilities, but sure." She said raised Beast Boy off the ground with a flick of her wrist. "I should of thought of this first," the empath grumbled under her breath, but Robin heard just fine.

"Because clearly," Robin began. "You aren't as smart as I am."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No I'm calling you an idiot."

xxx

(Back with the others)

"Do you think it was smart to let Robin and Raven go off on their own again?" Cyborg asked.

Aqualad shrugged. "They'll be fine."

Speedy laughed. "Yeah, fine. Fine as in we're gonna end up cleaning Rob's guts off the wall fine." He smirked. "I bet you any money Raven will kill Robin in less than five minutes."

Cyborg grinned. "You're on!"

"JINX!"

"Really?" Speedy groaned. "Aqualad, give me your crack."

"Buddy, I don't smoke crack." Aqualad told the archer.

"Really? Pfft, you show try it. It's great, hey you know what? I might have some! Just wait," Speedy said and checked his pockets, and his boot (no surprise there). "Awww, damn it! I gave the last bit of my crack to BB." He patted Aqualad on the shoulder, looking sad. "Sorry pal, looks like there's gonna be no crack for you."

Aqualad decided to pull a Raven, a 'Raven' as in a sarcastic and/or witty remark by saying, "Oh how will I live with the disappointment?"

xxx

(Robin and Raven)

"I'm an idiot?" Raven gave him a strange look. "You must have a pretty thick skull, boy blunder because I'm no idiot." She studied him for a brief second. "Though I'm pretty sure a moron like you could fit that title."

"You really want to start arguing again?"

"What? You started it not me!"

"It's not my fault-"

"Yes it is! You have to realize that!" She shouted.

"Okay it's my fault."

"What is?"

Robin threw up his hands. "I don't know! You told me to-"

Raven sighed. "Truce."

He was really confused now. "Truce?"

"Yes, truce." She said again, but Robin was still lost, so she had to explain. "I'm guessing you're tired of fighting right? Well I am anyway, I really don't want argue with you anymore. I just want to be," she struggled to find the word. "_Friends _again. And to do that we form a truce so we don't fight."

"You sure that will work?" Robin asked.

"No . . . but it worth a shot anyway." She answered him.

"So we're friends?" He questioned. Raven nodded. "Okay. Well as friends, I would like to point out that you are still a snarky witch." Robin said while poking her in the shoulder.

"And you are still an arrogant jerk." She said poking him in chest.

"She-devil." He elbowed her lightly.

"Pretty boy." She gave him small shove. They were then both were unable to stop a smile from spreading across their faces.

xxx

"Shut the hell up about Jinx! Kay?" Speedy yelled at Kid Flash. "She left you because you are a loser. L-O-S-E-R! Now get over it!"

"Jinx . . ." Kid Flash moaned while crying his eyes out.

"Oh great. He's depressed again." Raven commented walking into the room, followed by Robin.

Speedy took no notice of their arrival and continued to yell at the heart broken Kid Flash. "You are sooooooooo stupid. Starfire has been at your side all this time, trying to comfort you, which would've made it way too easy for you to take advantage of her like any smart guy like myself would have, yet you sit here sulking and bawling you're eyes out over that pink haired slut. You are a sad excuse for a dude, my friend. Just SAD! Sad, sad, saaaad!" Speedy yelled while making extreme gestures like throwing up his hands, flailing his arms, stomping his feet and grabbing his head in exasperation, not mention he was also pacing back and forth. "I can't believe I thought you were cool-"

The rest of his sentence went on unheard, because Raven had silently placed her version of a cone of silence around Speedy, so you couldn't hear him, you could only see the archer's mouth moving rapidly and his series of hand actions. And the guy had a lot of different hand actions. So the rest of the group began a conversation while Speedy, unknowing, gave a lecture about 'being a man' to nobody. It was better for everyone if they didn't take advice on being manly from a guy in a pink wig whose life happened to revolve around the show 'Wizards of Waverly Place'.

"So, you guys fighting still?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked to Raven. "We formed a truce. So we're friends, I think."

Raven just gave a small nod and then removed Speedy's cone of silence.

"Fine then! Ignore me!" Speedy shouted, and turned his back on Kid Flash and walked toward to others. Raven punched him square in the face.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

"You dared Beast Boy, so that prank call idea was all yours," Raven explained, then added, "And you really piss me off."

Speedy made a face. Then he pulled out a mirror and a comb, and began to tidy himself up. "Still no excuse. " He said. "And jeez, you don't abuse a face this beautiful. You could have damaged my drop dead gorgeous looks. I mean, my nose is perfect, my hair is perfect, my-"

"Speedy can I borrow your comb for a quick second?" Raven interrupted him, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Okay, fine. Just be careful with it." Speedy placed his comb in her palm.

Raven closed her hand around the comb and held it up, wearing a bright smile. Then her smile turned into a frown and she snapped the comb in two. Speedy stared at her in utter horror. "Nooooooooo!" He screeched as Raven placed the pieces of the comb in Speedy's hands. The archer sunk to his knees.

"Now, where's Starfire?" Raven asked.

" . . ." Cyborg didn't know.

" . . ." Robin didn't know.

"Oh my poor baby!" Speedy was sulking. And probably didn't know either.

"Found her!" Aqualad announced, pointing to the tamaran who was sound asleep on the couch next to Kid Flash, who happened to be sobbing, _again._

'Awww.' Raven thought. 'She doesn't look nearly as lethal when she's sleeping.'

"So, we've got two depressed people-"

Speedy cut Robin off. "I'm not depressed I am just extremely disappointed." He declared.

"Okay, make that only one depressed person," Robin began again. "Two people who are unconscious and one person who belongs in mental hospital." He, Raven, Cyborg and Aqualad all looked to Speedy.

"Sorry Aqualad, guess you're a bit of a loony bird if they wanna shut you up in the nut house." Speedy said and gave the fish boy a hug.

"We aren't talking about him, numb nuts." Cyborg told the archer.

Speedy turned to Raven arms out stretched, obviously asking for a hug. "Awww, Raven. It's okay. We'll come to visit you, every few years."

"You try to hug me and I _will_ kill you without any regrets whatsoever, retard." Raven snarled and Speedy backed away.

"You serious about this Rob?" Cyborg asked. "Should we really get him some help?"

Robin frowned. "Cy, I think it's too late for doctors to help him now, actually, I really don't even think a mental hospital would accept him. Speedy's kinda special, I guess." He said.

"Well, we could try sending him to spend the day in preschool. It may help boost his IQ." Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think we need a bunch of preschoolers high on crack running about the city because Speedy gave it to them free of charge." Robin told Cyborg.

"Also do you remember what happened when we tried sending Beast Boy to one of those preschool classes?" Raven asked.

"Right," Robin replied. "That didn't turn out too well."

"Speaking of that little guy, I'm guessing you two left him . . ." Cyborg waited for someone to finish the sentence.

"Laying in the hallway?" Aqualad offered, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah we did."

"No surprise there." Cyborg said. Then sighed. "May as well let Speedy know. Yo Speedy!" The robotic teen shouted. "BB is laying on the floor in the hallway."

"Oh my god of sexiness!" Speedy gasped, flipping his hair. "We have to go and help him."

"I'll go." Aqualad muttered and joined Speedy and Cyborg at the door.

"I don't want to bother." Raven said sitting down on the couch.

Robin nodded. "Same here."

"Whatever." Cyborg and Aqualad walked out of the room.

Speedy put his hands on hips. "You know, if you two wanted alone time, all you had to do was ask."

"No way! You pervert!" Raven shouted.

"Fine then." Speedy said. "Just trying to be nice. Well, if you're staying here then you could at least get try to Kid Flash drunk enough so he'll stop moaning 'Jinx' every few minutes. Here," Speedy dropped a twenty-four pack of beer on the table. "Just get him drunk." Then he left the room to help Beast Boy.

The birds just sat there for a bit, gawking at the case of beer on their kitchen table.

"How did we not notice that before?" Robin asked. "I mean, this thing's huge."

"That's what she said!" Speedy yelled from the hallway.

Raven just rolled her eyes and said, "Well Speedy had kept a can of beer in his boot so that," she pointed to the beer. "Could've been stashed anywhere. Plus we were, um, in a bit of a fighting mode when they came in, so . . ."

"Right."

Raven levitated the case of beers, brought it across the room and then placed it back down on the floor beside her.

"You going to give one to Kid Flash?" Robin asked.

"I guess." She tossed a can of beer to Kid Flash, who started to drink it. Raven looked back down at the case of beers. "There are still twenty-three cans left. And I'm guessing about three minutes until they get back," she said, and looked up at Robin with a mischievous grin on her face.

xxx

Okay I have two possible things that could happen, either:

A) Robin and Raven have a drinking contest on who can drink the most beer in 3 mins, and then they get drunk

or

B) Robin and Raven could trash Speedy's beer and resolve any other problems by talking with each other

In your review tell me which one, (A) or (B). Also you could tell me any suggestions and how much longer you want this story to be. I know that's a lot to ask but, whatever. I am more interested in your vote on what should happen. Remember (A) or (B), kay? Review for chapter 5, no 3, wait 10, ha I am not that mentally confused!


	11. So Sexy, It Hurts

A/N: Okay, obviously option (A) won. I thought it would. Why do people like drunk couples? I don't know . . . And yay it's Friday the Thirteenth! Sorry random moment I'm tired, it's late, not my fault.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song 'I'm Too Sexy', or sadly, I do not own any llamas *sigh*

XxX

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!" Speedy screamed when he saw the lack of alcohol. "YOU FREAKING DRANK ALL MY BEER?"

Aqualad placed a hand on the ranting archer's shoulder. "Speedy, calm down-"

"I will not _calm down_!" he continued to shout. "Robin and Raven drank all my alcohol!"

"No." Raven said. "Kid Flash had only one beer, Robin had six, and I've had sixteen?" she wasn't sure. But she continued on, stumbling over her words the whole time. "I think I had nine. Then I had one more, then two more, four after that and-yeah, I had sixteen."

Speedy gasped. "One girl had sixteen freaking beers! Holy shit."

Cyborg nodded. "Raven's a heavy drinker. How many did she have last time?"

"Nineteen." Robin mumbled getting up to stand beside Cyborg.

Speedy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, actually bigger, as big as . . . whatever is bigger than a dinner plate.

Raven babbled on. "So there's one left somewhere. It might be in the case still, or maybe in the fridge, no it wouldn't be there. Ah, never mind. And-oh, you should know that this brand of beer is shit," she held up an empty can, but it slipped through her fingers, she only shrugged and continued, "It's not even very strong. Like, pfft, I'm not even drunk yet."

"Ah, you're getting there, Raven, you're getting there." Cyborg told her. Raven managed to glare at him and then sat down, almost missing the couch, beside Starfire who had woken up due to Speedy's shouting.

"Robin drunk yet?" Beast Boy asked. Speedy had found the 'God of Sexiness' on the ground in the hallway, awake, and pissed off, mainly at Raven, the person who had knocked him out. So, since he was conscious, they brought him back with them to the main ops room.

"No, I am not drunk, idiot." Robin growled.

"He's drunk." Beast Boy stated.

"I am not! I just feel shitty, okay?" the team leader said, glaring.

"You're just mad that Raven drank more beers than you!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No!" he shouted back. Starfire then left the room with Aqualad as the two titans began to shout, though their absence went unnoticed. Speedy and Cyborg were too were busy watching Robin and Beast Boy's quarrel, that the two boys were extremely involved in, and Raven was occupied with examining an empty beer can, and she seemed to be doing so with immense interest. And Kid Flash was talking to himself.

"Are you angry that Raven hasn't made out with you yet, then?" the changeling asked.

"No." Robin growled annoyed.

"Ticked because you're out of hair gel?"

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Then why are you so pissed off?" the changeling asked.

"I am not pissed!" Robin denied.

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Fine! I am! But only cause Raven kissed Kid Flash!" Robin blurted out.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. He, Speedy and Cyborg all turned to look at Raven with surprised looks on their faces.

The empath shrugged. "He looked sad. And I wanted to make him feel better. It sucks to be sad, I hate being sad, when I'm sad I feel like some fluffy little cloud is like raining on me and clouds shouldn't rain on person you know, especially fluffy ones. It makes me mad when they do that. And sad. I hate being sad, wait did I say that already? Oh well, but when I'm sad, it, it isn't very nice. So I don't want other people being sad because I don't like being sad, so why would they right? Because being sad feels like . . ." Raven kept babbling on and on about being sad, so the other titans ignored her.

Beast Boy got an evil thought. "Are you _jealous _of Kid Flash?"

"No!" Robin cried out.

"Yeah, you are!" Beast Boy said. "But it's okay, I know how to fix it."

"Beast Boy, what are you-"

"Raven, Robin's sad!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin shook his head. "Beast Boy! Shut-"

"Maybe you should kiss him." Beast Boy grinned like an idiot.

"Okay." Raven smiled and walked over to Robin. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his mouth. Robin stumbled backwards and the fell onto the couch, bringing Raven down with him.

"The love ninja kicks ass!" Beast Boy shouted and started dancing. Cyborg gave the so-called love ninja a hard shove, making him fall to ground. The partially robotic looked to the archer standing beside him. Speedy was holding a cell phone, aiming the camera at the birds.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked suspicious.

"Nothing." Speedy muttered.

Then a thought struck him. "Wait. Are you taking a picture of them?"

"No, course not." Speedy assured him. "I am video taping them. Duh."

"Gimme the phone! Now!" Cyborg ordered.

Speedy shook his head. "No. Never!"

Cyborg tried to grab the phone, but Speedy held it away. "Give it to me!" he shouted, reaching again. This time, Cyborg successfully knocked the phone out of Speedy's hand.

"Crap!" Speedy shouted diving for the phone. But Cyborg had also lunged for it. They both grabbed at it at the same time, hitting buttons as they did so. There was a 'ding' and both boys looked at the phone. The screen read:

MESSAGE SUCCESSFULLY SENT

"What message?" Cyborg asked, grabbing the phone, but was having trouble because his fingers were too big for the small buttons.

"I dunno." Speedy said and snatched the phone out of Cyborg's hand. He quickly found the recently sent message. "It says: 'qwegglipiufh.'"

"Qwiggly puff?"

"Yeah except there's an exclamation mark after the-wait a minute." Speedy squinted at the screen.

"What?" Cyborg leaned over Speedy's shoulder trying to get a better look.

"Um, it's kinda weird. Apparently a video was attached to the text. We never recorded a video." Speedy said, confused.

Cyborg frowned. "You were recording a video of Robin and Raven, weren't you?"

Speedy nodded slowly.

"You idiot!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You just sent a text with the video of Robin and Raven making out attached to it to, to, who exactly did you send it to?"

Speedy looked back down at the phone. "Um, Bee, Aqualad, you, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven-whoa I didn't know I have her number! Uh, continuing . . . Mas, Menos, Argent, Hot Spot, Pantha, Kid Flash, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Speedy, wait, I sent it to myself? What the hell? How is that possible? I also sent it to Kitten, Starfire, Red Star, Jerichio, Herald, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, See-more, Private H.I.V.E, Slade-"

"What? Slade!" Cyborg shook his head. "Who didn't you send it to?"

"Uh, I kinda accidentally sent it to everyone on my contact list." Speedy admitted, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"EVERYONE ON YOUR CONTACT LIST! Wait-why is _Slade _on your freaking contact list?" Cyborg asked.

The archer only shrugged.

"Okay, so pretty much everyone we know has just received a text that reads qwiggly puff with a video attachment of Robin and Raven sucking on each other's faces?"

Speedy suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth to try to stop an uncontrollable giggle fit.

"What?"

"I also sent . . . the video . . . to . . . Batman." Speedy stuttered and continued to laugh.

"You're kidding." Was all Cyborg had time to say before he joined in with Speedy's laughing.

Beast Boy, now fully recovered from his fall, was wondering why two of his best friends were laughing. Without him. "What's so funny?" he demanded, not wanting to miss out on a good joke.

"Rob . . .kissing-" Cyborg broke off laughing.

"Batman . . ." Speedy began, but started giggling, and _not _in a manly way. It was a full out schoolgirl giggle.

"Robin was kissing Batman!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Ha ha Slade . . ." Cyborg stuttered.

"Robin was making out with Slade!" Beast Boy screamed.

"No!" Speedy yelled out and continued to laugh.

"When did I ever make out with Slade?" Robin asked, finally detached from Raven's face. Though his mask was slightly crooked and his hair was more messed up than usual. An incredibly drunk Raven clung onto his arm with a smile on her face, not seeming to want to let go.

"I am confused!" Beast Boy cried out and walked out of the room.

Robin looked to Cyborg and Speedy, who were lying on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Uh, I'm going to go to bed now." Robin announced.

Speedy stopped laughing long enough to ask, "You gonna put Raven to bed too?"

Robin shrugged. "I guess."

"In your room?"

"Yes, of course I'm going to bring her to bed with me and let her sleep with me in my room." Robin said, trying to make a sarcastic comment.

"Can I come with?" Speedy asked, thinking Robin was serious.

"Shit no, you sick pervert." the boy wonder crossed his arms. "And Raven is going to sleep in _her _own room. I can't believe you thought I was serious." he shook his head and left the room with Raven at his side.

"So . . ." Speedy started.

Cyborg only shook his head.

XxX

"I did that?" Raven asked. "Oh, that is embarrassing." She dropped her head in her hands.

"No, it was pretty funny actually." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a look. "Hey this was your fault, so-"

Raven cut him off. "Beast Boy is the idiot who told me to kiss Robin while I was drunk?"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who sent the text with the video of you two making out attached to it!" Beast Boy held up his hands in defense. In one hand there was his phone and Raven grabbed it.

"Did you get that text?" Raven asked already searching through his inbox.

Beast Boy looked confused. "I don't know-"

"Crap. Crap. Crap! This video is like eight minutes long, the text message looks like it supposed to say freaking qwiggly puff and it says the sender was Speedy! Wait, this is _Speedy's _fault?" she snarled. "And Robin just did nothing!"

"He kissed you back." Beast Boy said, earning a glare from Raven.

"I am going to kill Robin." She muttered.

"The truce." Cyborg reminded her.

"Screw it!" Raven shouted. "He is going to die!" Just as she said that, Robin, Speedy and Aqualad all walked into the room.

"Well, speak of the devil." Cyborg murmured.

Raven's eyes seemed to glow red. "Robin!" she screeched and tackled him.

"Seriously? Again?" Robin asked, pinned underneath Raven.

"Why didn't you stop me from kissing you?" she growled, but before Robin could answer, a certain green titan attracted their -and everyone else in the room's- attention.

Beast Boy was standing on the kitchen counter, singing:

"_I'm too sexy for my cat, my cat_

_Some other words that make a sentence that ends with a word that rhymes with cat_

_I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt._

_So sexy it hurts._

_And I'm too sexy for this song._"

XxX

A/N: Kinda messed up I know. The song Beast Boy sings isn't right those are just some lines, changed, shortened, altered. I took a few of your suggestions, and I hope Raven is drunk enough for you. Drunk characters are difficult to write. Robin wasn't drunk, I needed him not to be drunk. Don't worry, they won't hate each other again. Sorry for the long wait for the update. Sorry for any errors, I wrote this in like, a half hour. lol

Please review and give me your feedback and/or suggestions! Thanks!


	12. Batman Is Sooooo Embarrassing

A/N: It's been two weeks, I owe you guys a chapter. It's nice and loooong, and more importantly, is Batman going to make a guest appearance? Maybe . . . lol. The rap 'Sexy Grandpa' is in here for you She-Pirates kick-BUTT, since you asked if it could been in this fanfic.

Thank you to those who have read and reviewed, this story has had 11 105 freaking hits! In words: eleven thousand, one hundred and five freaking hits. Not bad, eh? Oh, and 46 favs!

Why is Slade on Speedy's contact list along with many other villains? Well, c'mon you guys it's Speedy. Speedy! GOD DAMMIT!

Disclaimer: Okay, lawyers, since I have none of my own, I can't sue you for jacking my virtual llama, so screw you and I don't own Teen Titans or Batman (if he's in this chappie) or Sexy Grandpa or whatever that rap is called. Kay?

XxX

Raven glared. "Now really isn't the time, Beast Boy." She hissed.

"Aww," he put his hands on his hips. "Am I cutting into your Robin-raping time?" He gestured to the position the two were in.

Now she was angrier with Beast Boy than she was with Robin, she actually forgot all about wonder boy. She narrowed her eyes, and got to her feet. Walking towards Beast Boy, who just jumped down from his spot up on the counter and was now smiling smugly, Raven growled, "You little piece of sh-"

"Watch your language." Cyborg warned.

"-crap." She finished. She drew her arm back, about to punch Beast Boy in the jaw, when Robin caught her arm.

"Stop!" He shouted. "Stop. Stop. Stop! Do not punch Beast Boy!"

"Fine then. I'll punch you instead!"

Robin blocked her fist. "Or me, or anyone else on the team." Raven opened her mouth to talk but he cut in. "Or Speedy, or Aqualad or Kid Flash."

Raven was quiet for a few seconds. But finally she said, "You know what? I am pissed off at you all over again."

The boy wonder face palmed. "You can't be serious. You have no reason to be mad at me."

"You-"

"Yes, I know. But everything is not my fault. Okay. It doesn't always have to be someone's fault; you don't always have to blame someone when something bad happens. I know I let you kiss me, but you were drunk and you freaking jumped on me. And I kissed you back because I _like_ you. A lot. Not just because I'd had six beers, because I really like you. I lo-_like_ you." Robin sighed. "But you don't seem to take a freaking hint. You're too 'pissed off'!" he told her, well, more like shouted at her.

Everyone watching this braced their ears for another argument. But Raven wasn't arguing, she just raised her eyebrows. "You-you're right." She said, and this surprised pretty much everybody. Everyone had expected her screaming a bunch of swear words at Robin, but it didn't happen. Maybe it was because she hadn't meditated this morning.

"Really?" Robin gave her a look. "You aren't going to start, uh, screaming at me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I acted like a bitch. I'm sorry." Raven said sorry? And admitted she was being a bitch? Almost everyone in the room went "WHAT!" in their heads.

"Is this some sort of mood swing, or something?" Robin asked.

The empath sighed. "Okay. I am mad at you all over again, jerk."

Robin smiled and put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "It's okay, she's sane. She called me a jerk."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy elbowed Cyborg. "Robin just admitted he loved Raven. We should've gotten Raven to confess that she loved him too while she was drunk, big loss there."

Raven took a few steps towards Beast Boy. "I don't have to be drunk to confess that I love Robin." She snapped. Then her eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. "Wait-"

Robin cracked into a lopsided grin. "Aww," He wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder, pulling her close to him. "You love me?"

Raven blush only grew redder, and she tried to get herself out of Robin's grip. "No, no, no. I mixed up my words. That was an accident. I meant to say-"

"Riiiiiight." Cyborg said, cutting her off.

"But-"

"It's okay, you can say it." Robin's cockiness had come back, it had been absent for a while, but it sure as hell was back now. "Cause I love you too, Rae." Despite the goofy smile he had on his face, his words were defiantly true.

"I-I don't." She stuttered.

"You're pathetic." Speedy said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "You know the word pathetic?" he was surprised. "I thought you had the IQ of like, a goldfish."

"Yeah, yeah way to talk _fish boy_." Speedy retorted.

The atlantean glared, not as well as Raven, but Speedy got the message.

"I'm gonna make breakfast." Cyborg announced. "Bacon? Eggs? Sausages? Spam?"

"The God of Sexiness does not eat meat." Beast Boy stated.

Cyborg turned around to face the changeling, with a frying pan in his hand. "Then the 'God of Sexiness' isn't going to have any breakfast, is he now?"

"Yes he is." Beast Boy said. "Raven -go make me a sandwich."

Raven made a face. "Go make your own sandwich, you lazy-ass moron."

"I guess Raven will only make Robin sandwiches. Because she _looooves _him." Speedy said grinning.

Raven shot a death glare at Speedy, but the archer seemed unphased.

"Aqualady –go make me a sandwich." The green titan said.

"Aqua lady? Are you kidding me?" Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No way. I am deadly serious. Go make me a sandwich." He commanded and put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.

Robin walked passed Beast Boy and sat down next to Raven at the kitchen table. "Hey Raven."

She just ignored him. But it was hard when he kept inching closer.

"Raven." He poked her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Robin." She said.

Robin shook his head. "Only if you say you love me. Cause I know you do."

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to say that." Raven told him.

"You meant to say that."

"Didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"You did. Stop denying it." He said.

"I did _not_." She growled and stood up.

Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Did."

"Here your sandwich." Aqualad said, placing a sandwich down on the table.

Beast Boy looked at it carefully. Holding it up to his eye he asked, "Does this sandwich have, mayonnaise in it?"

"Yes."

"Eww! Disgusting!" he shouted and chucked the sandwich across the table, where it hit Speedy square in the face. The archer let out a surprised -and not very manly- yelp and fell backwards in his chair. Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing, though Raven only shook her head.

"Go get me something to drink." Beast Boy ordered Aqualad.

"You can't order me around." Aqualad told Beast Boy.

"Course I can. I am the God of Sexiness! I can do anything I want, now go get me a drink!" The changeling shouted.

Aqualad sighed. "Fine." He said and brought him a glass of juice.

Beast Boy grabbed it and took one sip, and spat it all out, spraying juice in Raven's face.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted as her eyes turned white in result of her anger.

"This is apple juice!" Beast Boy exclaimed, ignoring Raven, and her black tendrils that were reaching out to grab him, entirely.

The atlantean crossed his arms. "Your point?"

"How dare you bring me apple juice!" Beast Boy fumed. "How can you expect me to drink something that is the color of piss?"

While waiting for an answer, the cup of apple juice became encased in black and was ripped from his grasp. It floated above his head, and then tipped upside down, drenching Beast Boy in sticky apple juice.

"Ahhh!" he screeched. "I am covered in piss covered liquid! Disgusting!"

"Friends! What is all this screaming?" Starfire asked walking into the room, looking tired.

Speedy ran over to Starfire. "Nothing, beautiful." Since Robin was interested in Raven that left just about no competition for Starfire.

"Hello friend Speedy. What is the up?" she asked.

"Not much." He said and put an arm around her shoulder. "So-"

Speedy was cut off by Aqualad. "Hey Star!"

"Sorry Speedy." She said and walked over to Aqualad to give him an overly friendly hug.

'_Looks like she moved on.' _Raven thought and looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye. _'But now he won't leave me alone . . . Wait, is that necessarily a bad thing?' _She wondered. _'I guess I do like him . . . No, no, no you don't!' _She began to shake her head back and forth.

"Raven are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she grumbled.

"I'm right here if you need me, or want me, or love me . . ." he smirked.

Raven scoffed. "Shut up you egotistical jerk."

"But I'm _your_ egotistical jerk," he told her and wrapped his arms around her.

Her eyes grew wide, feeling uncomfortable. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Rape."

Robin only smiled. "It's not rape, if you like it."

Speedy watched Starfire skip away, into Aqualad's arms. If looks could kill, there would be a dead Aqualad laying on the floor with a horrified Starfire screaming her head off. But sadly –for Speedy- they don't.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and began chanting, "You just got . . . rejected! Rejected! You just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T-I-D! Rejected!"

"You spelt rejected wrong." Cyborg said, looking up from the eggs he was cooking on the stove.

"Yeah, you did." Speedy said. Who knew Speedy could spell? "You spelt it r-e-j-e-c-t-i-d. There's no J in rejected. It's spelt with a G, duh. R-e-_g_-e-c-t-i-d." About Speedy knowing how to spell, well . . . uh, never mind.

"How dare you correct the God of Sexiness!" Beast Boy shouted angrily. "And I was going to sing something. Wait, you know what I'll sing anyway!"

"Oh, no." Raven muttered.

"As someone awesome, and old, I know once said, IT'S SEXY GRANDPA TIME!" Beast Boy shouted.

"_Replace that hip when I do that dip_

_Take another sip when I kiss them lips_

_I drive real slow in my new RV_

_Over 65 is the way to be!"_

"Go, go, go grand-"

"STOP!" Raven screamed. "Please, please, please stop! My ears are bleeding!" currently she had her head laying on Robin's shoulder with her hands against her ears, trying block out Beast Boy's unimpressive rapping skills. Robin was quietly moaning, his hands were also over his ears and he leaning against the girl whose head was on his shoulder.

"That was terrible." Cyborg said, repeatedly hitting his with a spatula, which he was supposed to be flipping his pancakes with.

Aqualad painfully nodded his head. "I'm with you on that." He said holding onto Speedy.

"Make it stop. Make it stop." Speedy mumbled, with tears forming in eyes he sunk to floor and began rocking back and forth. Aqualad crouched down and rubbed Speedy's back in a circular motion.

"It's okay Speedy, it's okay." Aqualad comforted.

"That was wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. "Could you recite another verse, it would be most appreciated!"

"No!" Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Aqualad shouted all at the same time.

"You sing another verse, I shall allow Raven to kill you." Cyborg informed the green titan.

"Since when has she not been allowed to kill Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked.

"Since Robin put down the rule of: 'no titans are to be hurt until the end of the game unless it is part of the dare'." Cyborg said.

"Ahh!" Raven yelped and jumped out her chair after noticing she somehow ended up in Robin's arms. "What-"

"Hey, _you _put your head on my shoulder." Robin said. "It's not your _fault _you can't resist me. But . . . I will take full blame for that."

"You are such an ass." Raven muttered and folded her arms across her chest, looking away from him.

While Raven was pissed off at Robin, not entirely, but pissed; and Cyborg's bacon was burning; and Aqualad was still shuddering from the memory of Beast Boy's rapping; and Starfire was hoping for an encore of it; Speedy was crying, in a ball on the floor, still not over 'Sexy Grandpa'.

"Speedy? Are you okay?" Aqualad asked.

"No! I need a hug!" Speedy cried. So Aqualad gave him a big hug.

"Shh," he said. "It's going to be okay."

"Gay." Beast Boy muttered through coughs.

"Yeah, says the guy who was embracing Cyborg only yesterday." Robin said.

"That was what is called a man hug." Beast Boy said.

Robin nodded. "Right. 'Man hug'. This is a man hug?" he stood up, walked over to Raven and wrapped his arms around her. "'I'm soooooo sorry!'" he shouted and then he broke off fake crying, trying to imitate what Beast Boy had done. (Referring to Chapter 6)

"I hugged a dude." Beast Boy said. "You're hugging Raven, she's a girl."

Much to Raven's relief, Robin let go and said, "You think I'd do that to a guy?" he began laughing. "You've got to be kidding."

All of a sudden Kid Flash sped into the room. "Why is Robin laughing like a maniac?" he asked.

Robin instantly stopped laughing. "No reason." He gave Kid Flash a cold stare. Ever since Raven kissed Kid Flash, Robin didn't really like him. Maybe he saw him as a threat, or he was jealous.

"Okay." Kid Flash said, feeling uncomfortable under Robin's glare.

"Is this tension I see?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." The two teens said at the same time.

Then the TV screen started blinking. "Somebody's requesting a video chat?" Robin was confused. Who would be requesting a video chat? Maybe it was Bee, Speedy and Aqualad were over here, maybe she was wondering were they were.

Robin was surprised on who it was. "Batman! Why are you calling the titans? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, well I was sent a text from Speedy last night and well, you have some talking to do." Batman said in a stern voice.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. Seriously." Robin said and elbowed Speedy, who was one of the many titans who had gathered around to hear what Batman had to say, I mean it was Batman, c'mon, who wouldn't be gathered around the screen?

"Why is Batman talking to us over a video chat?" Robin whispered to Speedy, who shrugged.

"Speedy. Remember, last night?" Cyborg reminded Speedy.

"I don't-wait. No. Really? That means-" Speedy broke off laughing and soon Cyborg joined in.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked, suspicious, which she should be.

But when Speedy and Cyborg heard her ask, they only laughed harder, which annoyed her immensely.

"Robin I received a text last night that had a video attached. Ring a bell?" When Robin shook his head, Batman pulled out his phone and played part of a video. The video showed Robin and Raven, well to be blunt, making out.

"Oh sweet Azar." Raven muttered, putting her head in her hands.

Robin's jaw dropped. "Speedy?" he hissed, but the archer just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Beast Boy and Kid Flash began laughing when the realized Batman would've opened up his phone and saw this at around two in the morning last night. Aqualad hid his grin by slapping his hand over his mouth and turning away. Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green, but wasn't she over Robin?

"Friend Robin? What is this?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

Raven -in her head- prayed she would not be killed in the next few minutes after she saw Starfire's reaction to the video. _'I hope she doesn't find out this video lasts eight minutes_.' She thought to herself. Raven knew about the video because Cyborg had confessed that he and Speedy were the ones who were responsible for it this morning and felt extremely guilty about it.

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, me and Raven were drunk and-"

"You were drunk?" Batman repeated, and let out a loud sigh. "You must be careful when you get drunk, and you are only seventeen, that is under aged drinking! Dick, being drunk can lead to hangovers, and you do things that you sometimes don't mean to do. Also teen pregnancies and-"

"It's nothing like that!" Robin cried out, embarrassed. And Raven was even more embarrassed that wonder boy, she was blushing furiously, much to her dislike.

"Oh. Well if you really like this girl, than you shouldn't be sending videos of yourselves expressing your, hormones, no feelings, to people." Batman told him, trying to choose his words correctly. "And what about Starfire? Or was that Starfire? No that was Raven wasn't it? The demon girl? Are you two dating? Wh-"

Batman's face disappeared when Robin cut the video chat. "Pull the plug! Pull the plug!" he shouted and with a wave of her hand the plug to the television was ripped from the electrical outlet by a black claw. Just in case Batman tried talking to them again. It was a little extreme, but . . . just in case.

"That was so awkward." Robin muttered rubbing his forehead.

"Not to mention embarrassing." Raven said, her face not as red as before. She looked around the room to see the majority of the titans laughing their heads off, and then she saw Starfire giving her a death glare. Which could literally be a death glare if she let her eye beams loose on her. Soon enough the laughing was annoying her and she shouted, "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!"

All the titans, but Beast Boy and Speedy, who were laughing, stopped laughing. "Yeah, it is." Beast Boy stuttered. "Dick?"

"Shut up." Robin growled.

Speedy began breathing heavily, trying to stop laughing. He got three deep breaths in and out before he burst out laughing all over again.

"Okay. You can stop laughing now." Robin said, annoyed. After five minutes, it had to stop.

The two stopped laughing and became serious. "So wanna play would you rather slash truth or dare extreme version?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Everyone agreed with that.

"Then how about we play something . . . different?" Beast Boy said.

Raven crossed her arms. "Like what?"

XxX

"One new text?" he shrugged and clicked on it. "What the-quigley puff? Is this some sort of prank?" then he saw there was a video attached.

"What's this?" he clicked on it. "Robin? Raven? Oh my god." Slade fainted, then and there after he saw five seconds of the eight-minute long video.

XxX

A/N: Okay, I hope that was funny enough for you. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. And BTW in the end Slade saw the text and video from Speedy, for all you noobs who didn't get it. This story is done. Yes I know, WTF right, well, there's going to be a sequel, yes a freaking sequel. I am pretty sure it will be called: **Over Competitive Much?** If I decide on a different story title, in the summary it will say: sequel to Would You Rather? I'd Rather Not. SO, no worries.

And a quick summary: The titans, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash will be competing in different games and activities. Robin's going to keep trying to convince Raven she loves him, and she'll try to ignore him, with difficulty. Starfire can't decide between Aqualad or Robin. Kid Flash has also got problems: Jinx or Raven? Robin hopes he doesn't choose Raven. Cyborg's going to get over competitive, Beast Boy is convinced he is the God of Sexiness and Speedy is going to be an idiot.

The more reviews you give me, the faster the sequel will be up. Also I need your help! Desperately! I want suggestions for games and activities they could play. Stuff like Dodgeball, Paintball, Football, Red Rover, whatever! Things like that. Also anything you want to see in the sequel. See that summary, that's all I've got. Gimme more. PLEASE! I want suggestions for games and just suggestions period. Expect a long wait for an update, unless you review . . . And tell me what you thought of this story! I love you guy's feedback!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and or favoured this story! You guys are great. Remember to watch for the sequel, and give me suggestions (PLEASE). The sequel depends on YOU! No pressure . . . Haha, jk, just please leave a suggestion in your review (if I haven't asked a thousand times -and yeah I know I'm practically begging), if you leave one, which you should! Thanks for reading!

-she got out alive


End file.
